Empty Heart
by riritary9
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita kehilangan orang yang disayanginya, karena memang tidak ada yang abadi didunia ini. Kyuhyun, Kibum, Donghae, etc. SJ FF.
1. Chapter 1

" **EMPTY HEART"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **Cast : Cho Kyuhyun and other..**

 **"awas ada typo"**

 **If you don't Like this Story, please... Don't Read. Oke**

 **Ide cerita dari otak saya tapi inspirasi dari mana-mana**

 **.**

 **Selamat Membaca**

 **.**

"Eommaa... Hyung... hiks... apa yang akan aku lakukan tanpa kalian. Eomma.. hyung kajima..."

Menangis hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan remaja itu. Usianya masih sangat belia. Sungguh bukan ini yang dia mau. Menangis dipemakaman dua orang yang sangat disayanginya. Sang Eomma dan hyungnya yang meninggal bersama karena sebuah kecelakaan.

Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang selain menangis. Sejak itu pula hatinya benar-benar telah terasa kosong.

.

.

.

 **6 bulan kemudian**

Suasana gaduh terasa diruang kelas tingkat dua Shinhwa SHS itu. Para siswa melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan dikelas selama guru masih belum menunjukan batang hidungnya. Sampai seorang yang mereka tidak harapkan datang. Guru dijam pertama yang datang terlalu tepat waktu menurut mereka. Sebelum pelajaran dimulai guru itu memperkenalkan seorang yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini di kelas kalian ada siswa baru." Guru itu langsung memerintahkan orang itu untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Anyeonghaseyo. Je ireumeun Cho Kyuhyun Imnida." Hanya itu yang dia bisa dia ucapkan dengan sedikit membungkuk dan senyum tipis hampir tak terlihat sebuah senyuman.

Murid dikelas itu menyambutnya dengan tatapan yang beraneka ragam. Ya seperti itulah.

"kyuhyun ah, sulahkan kau duduk dimeja belakanh yang masih kosong."

" _Ne, kamsahamnida seonsaengnim_ "

Kyuhyun langsung duduk di kursi kosong bagian belakang. Sekolah ini memang mendesain satu meja untuk satu siswa. Tanpa mempedulikan tatapan teman-teman barunya dikelas ini dan duduk meemperhatikan guru yang akan memulai pelajarannya. Entahlah kyuhyun sama sekali tidak mau memikirkannya dan tidak peduli. Tanpa kyuhyun tahu ada satu sosok yang tak berhenti memandanginya sedari tadi.

Jam istirahat tiba. Para siswa sangant senang dan mulai berhambur keluar kelas. Ada beberapa orang yang ingin mendekati kyuhyun dan mencoba mengajaknya keluar kelas. Tapi hanya sebuah penolakan yang mereka terima. Sampai meraka berpikir bahwa Kyuhyun bukanlah orang yang menyenangkan.

"hey... kenapa kau tidak mau beristirahat. Kau yakin akan di kelas terus dan tidak mau keluar?" tanya orang itu ikut mendekati kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sebenarnya sudah malas menjawab semua ajakan dari teman-teman barunya. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng pelan sambil memberikan senyuman yang dipaksakan.

"ayolah.. bukannya kau juga butuh mengenal lingkungan sekolah kita?" orang itu kekeh ingin mengajak Kyuhyun keluar. Kali ini kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berniat membalas ucapan orang itu.

"ya sudahlah kalo begitu. Oh yah, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Shim Changmin imnida." Sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan hanya dibalas anggukan juga oleh Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar-benar orang yang tidak bisa diajak bicara." Changmin pasrah dengan orang baru itu lalu pergi meninggalkannya menuju kantin.

Kyuhyun menghela napas. Dia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu. Menyandarkan kepalanya dimeja menatap keluar meja itulah yang dia lakukan sekarang. Tatapan matanya benar-benar kosong. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya kali ini.

"Ehmmm.." orang itu berdehem dan duduk didepan kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak terganggu dengan orang itu.

"Kyu..." orang itu memanggil lagi. Kyuhyun seperti mendengar suara yang tak asing olehnya. Terlebih panggilan itu. Panggilan dari keluarganya untuknya. Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya menatap orang itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"kyu.. benarkah ini kau saeng?" ucap orang itu sambil meneteskan air mata. Kyuhyun tercekat mendengar suara itu. Panggilan itu. Kibum hyungnya, saudara kembarnya.

"Kyu.. aku sangat merindukanmu." Kibum langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun masih dalam keterkejutannya.

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Kibum dan langsung pergi berlari meninggalkannya. Kibum hanya terpaku ditempatnya. Kenapa dengan kyuhyun? Bukankah dia harusnya juga senang bertemu dengan keluarganya yang lain?.

.

* * *

Jam pelajaran berlangsung, tapi kyuhyun tidak kembali ke kelas. Tas kyuhyun bahkan masih berada di mejanya. Teman-temannya heran memandang meja kyuhyun yang tidak ada orangnya dihari pertama masuk sekolah. Bahkan tasnya saja dia tinggal. Apa orang itu hobi membolos. Apa dia tersesat di sekolah barunya. Dan banyak lagi berbagai pikiran tentang kyuhyun dari teman-temannya.

Sampai jam pelajaran berakhir dan para siswa keluar dari kelas untuk pulang sosok Kyuhyun belum juga kembali ke kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya. Sosok yang lain masih di kelasnya dan memandamgi tas Kyuhyun. Kim Kibum walaupun marganya tidak sama dengan Kyuhyun. Kibum yakin bahwa dia adalah dongsaengnya. Cho Kyuhyun yang mengganti marganya dengan marga ibu kandungnya Cho Hanna. Itulah yang kibum pikirkan dan reaksi Kyuhyun yang terkejut semakin membuat Kibum yakin bahwa Kyuhyun adalah saudaranya. Bukankah ikatan saudara kandung lebih kuat dari ikatan saudara biasa?.

.

* * *

Di atap sekolah kyuhyun hanya menatap lurus dengan arah pandangan mata yang kosong tapi tidak dengan pikirannya saat ini. Entah kenapa dia tidak menharapkan kehadiran orang itu sekarang. Sosok yang beberapa waktu lalu menghampirinya dan mengaku sebagai hyungnya sekaligus saudara kembarnya.

Kyuhyun takut. Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjelaskan semuanya kepada saudaranya. Kejadian yang masih membuatnya sangat terpukul dan tidak percaya sampai sekarang. Air matanya menetes mengingat hyung dan Eommanya tiga bulan lalu. Luka kehilangan itu masih terasa menyakitkan dan menyesakkan dihatinya. Kyuhyun menangis sendiri diatap sekolah. Sungguh, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjelaskan semua itu pada hyungnya.

Setelah puas menangis dan waktu sudah semakin sore Kyuhyun menuju toilet untuk membasuh wajahnya. Dia berjalan menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tas nya sampai langkahnya terhenti melihat sosok itu berdiri di depan kelas sambil membawa tasnya.

Kyuhyun masih terdiam ditempatnya, memandang orang itu yang berjalan kearahnya. Kyuhyun benar-benar serasa ingin meninggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga. Tapi tubuhnya tak menuruti perintahnya.

"Kyu.." panggil Kibum.

"jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada datarnya.

"Kyu... Kau kenapa?" Kibum semakin mencoba mendekat ke arah Kyuhyun dan ingin memeluknya tapi Kyuhyun melangkah mundur dan menangkis tangan Kibum.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu. Ah.. dan satu hal lagi aku benar-benar tidak mengenalmu dan apa kau bilang tadi? Saudara kembar? Bahkan wajah kita tidak ada mirip-miripnya sama sekali." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menusuknya untuk Kibum.

"Aku tahu kau bohong. Kau mengenaliku Kyu... Kyu.. ah." Jawab Kibum yang tak terpengaruh dengan jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Sudah aku bilang jangan pernah memanggilku seperti itu." Kyuhyun geram.

"kalau kau bukan Kyuhyun dongsaengku? Kenapa kau mempermasalahkan panggilan itu. Hah?" tanya Kibum yang membuat lidah kyuhyun kelu untuk menjawabnya.

"Kyu.. Apa kau tidak merindukanku?"

" _bahkan sangat merindukanmu hyung._ ' Jawab Kyuhyun dalam hatinya.

"Kyu... aku sangat merindukan kalian. Eomma.. Jungsoo Hyung. Aku ingin bertemu mereka." Kibum mulai berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan Kyuhyun semakin tidak berkutik dan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

' _Bum... eottohke.. mianhae.. Eomma.. Jungsoo hyung mereka pergi... Selamanya..'_ yang hanya mampu dijawab dalam hati oleh kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak merindukan Appa dan Heechul hyung?"

Lidah Kyuhyun semakin kelu untuk menjawabnya dan memilih bibirnya untuk bungkam. ' _apa kau tahu hyung. Bahkan aku juga sangat ingin bertemu dengan mereka'._

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar sangat salah mengenali orang." Kyuhyun merebut tasnya dari kibum dan berjalan menjauhinya. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan sekarang sebelum dia menangis dihadapan Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum menatap kepergian Kyuhyun dengan pandangan berkaca-kaca.

Kibum merasa ada yang tidak beres. Dia bilang bukan dongsaengnya. Itu hanya omong kosong untuk Kibum. walaupun mereka sudah berpisah dari kecil dan bertemu sekarang bukan berarti Kibum tidak mengenali dongsaengnya. Wajah itu, mata itu tidak berubah. Kecuali pandangan mata kyuhyun yang menyiratkan lain.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun masuk ke kamarnya dan merebahkan dirinya di kasur single badnya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Entah kenapa hari-hari yang dilaluinya terasa semakin berat selama 6 bulan ini. Air mata itu semakin sering mengalir tanpa kehendaknya. Sungguh dia tidak mau menjadi seorang yang cengeng apalagi dia seorang namja.

' _Eomma... Hyung.. Eottohke... Aku tidak sanggup bertemu mereka dan menjelaskannya. Eomma kenapa kalian juga tidak membawaku?. Aku tidak sanggup melihat reaksi mereka. Kibum bilang.. dia merindukanmu Eomma.. Hyung... Bagaimana kalau mereka berpikir akulah penyebab kalian pergi? Eomma aku takut. Hyung apakah kalian bahagia meninggalkanku?'_

Kyuhyun terlalu lelah memikirkan semua ini. Hingga dia mulai terlelap dalam tidurnya membawanya kealam mimpi.

Diluar kamar sosok lain datang. Sebutlah dia Donghae yang sudah Kyuhyun anggap sebagai Hyungnya sendiri. Terlebih tiga bulan ini Donghaelah yang selalu memberi semangat kepada Kyuhyun karena kehilangan dua orang yang sangat disayanginya itu. Mahasiswa Kedokteran semester pertama. Memutuskan pindah Ke Seuol bersama Kyuhyun untuk melanjutkan Kuliah disini dan membawa kyuhyun ke lingkungan yang baru agar Kyuhyun memulai hidup baru. Itulah menurut Donghae. Walaupun Donghae hanya tetangga Kyuhyun tapi dia sangat menyayangi Kyuhyun dan menganggapnya sebagai dongsaengnya sendiri. Terlebih Keluarga Donghae memang dekat dengan keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun ah... Kau dimana? Aku membawakanmu makan malam." Donghae mencari Kyuhyun dan langsung berjalan kekamar kyuhyun. Mereka hanya tinggal di rumah kecil hanya ada dua kamar, satu dapur dan ruang tamu sekaligus ruang menonton TV.

Donghae melihat kyuhyun yang tertidur masih mengenakan seragamnya. Dia melihat Kyuhyun yang mengigau memanggil Eomma dan hyungnya. Entah kenapa hati donghae juga merasakan sakit melihat Kyuhyun yang setiap malam tidur sambil mengigau memanggil nama mereka. Donghae semakin sakit saat melihat Kyuhyun menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Uljima saeng.." Donghae mengusap air mata Kyuhyun yang masih terpejam itu.

Donghae melihat raut wajah Kyuhyun yang pucat. Meraba kening dan suhu tubuh Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun demam lagi. Itulah kesimpulan Donghae. Dalam tiga bulan ini sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali Kyuhyun demam.

"Kyuhyun.. ah.. hari pertamamu sekolah, kenapa kau demam hmm. Apa kau tidak senaang pindah?" Donghae bermonolog sendiri. Donghae berjalan menuju lemari baju kyuhyun dan mengambil baju untuk Kyuhyun.

"Setidaknya kau mengganti seragammu dahulu. Lihatlah seragammu basah karena keringatmu." Monolog Donghae yang menggantikan seragam Kyuhyun dengan pakaian yang diambilnya.

"Kenapa kau jadi mudah sekali sakit hmm? Kyuhyun yang dulu bukankah sangat tidak suka sakit dan menjaga kesehatannya. Bukankah kau juga tidak suka rumah sakit? bagaimana kalau kau bangun ada dirumah sakit? ah kau pasti langsung memarahiku dan mendiamkanku seperti waktu itu." Donghae masih bermonolog mengusap kening kyuhyun yang berkeringat dengan kain hangat.

Donghae berjalan kearah dapur membuatkan bubur untuk Kyuhyun. Setelah selesai donghae berjalan ke kamar kyuhyun membawa obat dan bubur yang sudah dibuatnya. Donghae meletakkannya sebentar di meja sebelah tempat tidur kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun ah.. bangunlah _saeng_. Makanlah sebentar dan minum obat." Donghae menepuk pipi kyuhyun pelan.

"eunghhh.. hyung." Kyuhyun mulai mencoba membuka matanya walaupun susah. Kepalanya terasa berat dan pusing. Donghae membantu kyuhyun untuk duduk.

' _Ah aku demam lagi'_ itulah pikir kyuhyun ketika merasakan hawa tubuhnya sendiri.

"sekarang makanlah bubur ini. A..." kata Donghae sambil mendekatkan sendok kearah mulut kyuhyun.

"Hyung jangan menyuapiku seperti itu. Aku bukan anak kecil." Kyuhyun mengelak bubur yang diberikan Donghae.

"Baiklah.. sekarang buka mulutmu dan jangan menolak bubur ini seperti anak kecil." Donghae menimpali. Setelah perdebatan kecil, Kyuhyun tetap memakan buburnya dan memakan obatnya.

"Hyung... Gomawo." Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum memejamkan matanya kembali untuk beristirahat.

"Hmm... Istirahatlah supaya besok kau bisa sekolah." Donghae merapatkan selimut kyuhyun dan berjalan keluar menutup kamar kyuhyun. Donghae berjalan ke dapur menaruh makanan yang tadi dibelinya kedalam kulkas kekamarnya untuk ikut beristirahat.

.

* * *

Pagi Hari

Donghae mengerjapkan matanya ketika cahanya matahari mulai terasa memasuki kamarnya. Melirik jam samping tempat tidurnya, sudah jam enam pagi ternyata. Donghae berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun untuk mengecek keadaannya.

Donghae mendekat ke arah kyuhyun yang masih terlelap tidur meraba keningnya. ' _Ah sudah tdak demam ternyata. Syukurlah_ '

"Kyuhyun ah bangunlah. Bukankah kau harus sekolah?" Donghae mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun dengan mengguncangkan tubuhnya pelan.

"eunggghhh hyung." Kyuhyun mencoba membuka matanya. Setelah benar-benar sadar dia menghela nafas.

"Hyung.."

"wae saeng?"

"Bisakah aku tidak masuk hari ini?" sungguh Kyuhyun tidak ingin pergi ke sekolahnya hari ini. Bahkan dia tidak ingin melihatnya. Tidak sanggup lebuh tepatnya.

"e..? bukankah kau sudah tidak demam lagi. Lihatlah bahkan keningmu sudah tidak panas lagi?" tanya Donghae bingung kenapa Kyuhyun tidak mau pergi ke sekolah.

"Ani.. hyung.. kepalaku masih sangat pusing." Kyuhyun mencoba meyakinkan Donghae dengan memegang kepalanya.

"Oh benarkah? Baiklah. Lebih baik kau istirahat dirumah." Donghae terlihat sedikit khawatir dengan akting pura-puranya kyuhyun. "Baiklah aku buatkan sarapan dulu dan minum obat ne?"

Kyuhyun bernafas lega. Paling tidak walaupun harus minum obat dia tidak perlu pergi ke sekolah dan bertemu dengannya hari ini. Memikirkan hal itu membuat kepalanya benar-benar jadi pusing. sepertinya dia butuh sakit lagi untuk menghindari saudaranya itu.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

.

Gagal jadi one shoot krna capek ngetik.. (alasan)

jadi bikin beberapa chapter aja kedepannya. Tergantung peminat FF ini juga deh and nunggu Secret Love Tamat.. haha

Kalo ga ada yang minat ya udah

 **END**

(tetep jadi one shoot ngegantung)

 **BYE \\(^_^)/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Empty Heart** **2**

* * *

Warning: typo sudah pasti, cerita dipikiranku untuk mengusir kejenuhan.

* * *

happy reading guys

* * *

Kemarin Kyuhyun sengaja tidak masuk sekolah untuk menghindari saudaranya, ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Kibum. Dia bingung dengan semuanya. Mungkin sebagian orang akan berpikir tinggal memberi tahu Kibum memang apa susahnya?. bukankah segala urusan akan selesai setelah itu.

Tapi entah kenapa itu semua begitu sulit bagi Kyuhyun. "Bum ah, eomma dan Jung Soo hyung meninggal" atau "Bum hyung, Eomma dan Jungsoo Hyung mereka pergi dan hidup tenang disana."

Kyuhyun tidak siap mengatakan itu semua. Kata itu terlalu menyakitkan untuk seorang Kyuhyun. Setiap ia mengingat Eomma dan Jungsoo hyung-nya yang pergi membuatnya sakit dan seakan tidak mempercayainya. Kyuhyun bahkan selalu berharap bahwa itu hanya mimpi buruknya dan ketika bangun nanti dia akan mendengarkan suara Eomma atau Jungsoo yang membangunkannya setiap pagi.

Tapi kepergian Eomma dan Jungsoo hyung-nya secara bersamaan itu mampu membuat harinya menjadi kelam. Tidak ada lagi suara sayang mereka. Tidak ada lagi perhatian dan kehadiran mereka. Tidak ada lagi mereka dalam hidupnya. Pelangi dihidupnya seakan sudah hilang. Hanya ada dia sendiri dengan hatinya yang kosong tanpa mereka.

* * *

.

"Eomma,,, Hyung kajima... Hiks"

"Eomma... Jungsoo hyung aku ikut."

"Eomma... Jungso hyung..." kyuhyun mengigau dalam tidurnya.

"Kyuhyun ah.. Ireona saeng.. Hey bangunlah kyu." kata Donghae agak keras sambil mengguncang bahu kyuhyun dan menepuk pipinya. Berhasil, kedua mata kyuhyun secara perlahan mulai terbuka. Kyuhyun menatap sayu orang yang membangunkannya.

"Hyung.." di ikuti dengan keluarnya airmata dari Kyuhyun.

"hey... Kau kenapa Kyu? kenapa menangis? kau bermimpi buruk?" balas Donghae sambil memeluk dan menepuk pundak Kyuhyun.

"mereka meninggalkanku hyung. Mereka tidak mengajakku ikut bersama mereka hyung. Mereka tidak mau aku ikut hyung. Kenapa mereka meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku ingin menyusul mereka hyung. Mereka pergi hyung.. Aku sendiri" Kyuhyun meracau dengan suara bergetar menahan tangisannya.

"ssstt tenanglah Kyu." Donghae semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyuhyun.

"Kyu ada hyung disini dan hyung janji akan selalu menemanimu, menjagamu dan menyayangimu Kyu. Hyung tau ini berat untukmu tapi hyung mohon kau harus kuat eoh? ada hyung disini. Apapun yang terjadi hyung akan selalu ada untukmu jadi kau tak sendiri Kyu. Ada hyung." kata Donghae menguatkan dan meyakinkan Kyuhyun.

Pagi itu seorang Kyuhyun menangis dihadapan Donghae. Seseorang yang sudah mampu menghangatkan hatinya. Mengeluarkan semua rasa sesak yang selama ini hanya dipendamnya seorang diri.

.

* * *

Hari ini Kyuhyun masuk sekolah dengan perasaan yang lebih tenang. kemarin karena matanya yang sembab dan bengkak serta demam lagi Kyuhyun kembali tidak masuk sekolah. Sebenarnya hari ini pun Kyuhyun masih demam tapi karena sudah dua hari tidak masuk sekolah sebagai murid baru, dia tidak ingin teman-temannya semakin memandangnya aneh karena masuk hanya sehari bolos pula dihari pertama masuk. Terlepas dari itu sebenarnya dia tidak ingin membuat Donghae khawatir terus dengan keadaannya. Hyung yang sudah baik hati menawarkan menjadi keluarganya walaupun tidak ada ikatan darah diantara mereka.

Selain itu, pagi ini dia memaksa untuk ke sekolah agar Donghae juga bisa kuliah tanpa membolos seperti kemarin karena seharian menjaganya. Kyuhyun meyakinkan Donghae bahwa demamnya memang sudah turun dan memilih berangkat bersekolah agar tidak tertinggal pelajaran. Donghae akhirnya menyetujui permintaan Kyuhyun untuk kembali bersekolah dengan syarat akan mengantar jemput Kyuhyun hari ini dan kyuhyun pun hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah.

Pelan tapi pasti Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kelasnya. Mengabaikan semua tatapan aneh yang tertuju padanya. Tapi belum sampai ke kelasnya seseorang menghalangi jalannya.

"ikut denganku" kata orang tersebut sambil menarik tangan Kyuhyun tanpa menunggu persetujuan darinya. pada akhirnya disinilah mereka sekarang. Atap sekolah yang sepi dan tidak ada orang yang mengganggu mereka berbicara.

"kau dimana selama dua hari ini? kau sakit?" tersirat nada khawatir dibalik ekspresi datarnya tapi tatapan matanya yang syarat akan perhatian. Kyuhyun hanya diam tak mampu membalas perkataan orang tersebut.

"Wajahmu juga terlihat pucat Kyu~" katanya lagi sambil tangannya mencoba meraih kening Kyuhyun tapi segera ditepis oleh Kyuhyun.

"Gwenchana Kibum ssi. Kau tidak perlu khawatir padaku. Aku ingin ke kelas sekarang dan aku juga tidak mau terlambat lagi Kibum ssi, permisi." Kata Kyuhyun yang membuat Kibum entah kenapa membuatnya justru semakin khawatir dengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu... Tunggu.. Kau kenapa? sungguh apa seperti ini sikapmu bertemu dengan Hyung mu. Eo?"

Dada Kyuhyun bergemuruh sakit. Sungguh bukan seperti ini yang diharapkannya. "Mian.. Tapi bisakah... Bisakah kita untuk tidak saling mengenal Bum~. Ini demi kebaikan kita."

"apa maksudmu Kyu~? kebaikan apanya? baik dari sisi mananya huh?" Kibum sungguh tidak mengerti kenapa Kyuhyun seperti ini. Bagaimana sebagai seorang keluarga berpura-pura untuk tidak saling mengenal.

"Kita sudah punya kehidupan masing-masing Kim Kibum. Berhenti mengusik kehidupanku." sungguh Kyuhyun tidak tau kalimat apa yang terlontar dari mulutnya. Terdengar sangat konyol pasti.

"mengusik? bagian mana aku mengusikmu? kalaupun kau tidak mau menemuiku atau tak ingin bertemu bahkan melihatku sekalipun apa Eomma dan Jungsoo hyung sepertimu? aku ingin bertemu mereka Kyu. Kau pindah kesini dengan mereka kan?"

deg.

Nyut.

Hati Kyuhyun berdesir sakit.

"kenapa kau diam Kyu? aku juga ingin bertemu mereka Kyu. aku merindukan mereka. Bisakah sepulang sekolah nanti aku ikut kerumahmu untuk bertemu Eomma dan Jungsoo hyung?" tanya Kibum. Sungguh Kibum selama bertahun-tahun juga merindukan sosok Eomma dan Jungsoo dalam hidupnya walaupun selama ini dia punya Appa dan Heechul hyung tapi bukankah mereka berbeda.

"mereka pergi." kata Kyuhyun yang terdengar terlalu ambigu dengan suara lirihnya.

"pergi? apa maksudmu dengan pergi? pergi kemana?" tanya Kibum tidak mengerti.

"akan ku jawab setelah pulang sekolah Bum." kata Kyuhyun yang berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Kibum dalam tanda tanya dipikirannya.

.

* * *

Kyuhyun termangu di kelasnya menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosongnya. Kembali tak menghiraukan suara gaduh dari teman-teman sekelasnya. menghela nafasnya dalam-dalam yang entah kenapa ada rasa sesak kembali menghimpit didadanya.

Pelajaran jam pertama Kyuhyun lalui dengan baik sampai pelajaran ke lima Kyuhyun masih mampu mengikuti. Tapi saat pelajaran siang setelah istirahat Kyuhyun semakin tidak memiliki tenaga lagi. Keringat dingin dan badan yang panas mulai mengganggunya. Kyuhyun mencoba tetap mengabaikan itu semua. Menghiraukan tubuhnya yang memang masih sakit. Memasang muka datarnya dan bersikap biasa agar tidak mengundang perhatian teman sekelasnya. Tanpa ia sadari ada satu atau dua orang yang sedari tadi terus menatapnya.

"Hy... Kyuhyun ah, kau sakit? wajahmu pucat." kata Changmin salah satu teman yang dari hari pertama ingin menjadi teman dekat dengan sosok Kyuhyun.

"eo? Aniyo, gwenchana. Kulit wajahku memang pucat Changmin ssi."

"Jjincha? tapi kau sangat pucat." kata Changmin lagi.

"ne, gwenchana. Sebaiknya kau kembali ketempat dudukmu Changmin ssi. Seonsaengnim sudah datang."

"eo? Ne." Kata Cahngmin yang ternyata sudah ada seonsaengnim di depan kelas.

.

Akhirnya kelas berakhir dan hampir semua siswa sudah pulang atau pergi dari sekolah. Dalam kelas hanya terdapat tiga orang yang masih disana.

"Kyuhyun ah, kau mau pulang bersamaku?. Aku akan mengantarmu." Kata Changmin yang masih berusaha untuk akrab dengan Kyuhyun. Entah kenapa dari pertama masuk sekolah Changmin bertekat untuk menjadikan Kyuhyun temannya.

"mian Changmin ssi, aku pulang sendiri saja."

"wae? Dan bisakah kau tidak terlalu formal padaku. Hey kita itu teman sekelas. Ayolah.. kau tidak ingin menjadi temanku?" raut wajah Changmin berubah sedih.

"Ani.. bukan begitu tapi.."

"Kyuhyun pulang bersamaku." Dipotong Kibum yang menghampiri mereka.

"eo? Benarkah?" tanya Changmin yang menatap Kyuhyun meminta kepastian yang dijawab anggukan oleh Kyuhyun.

Akhirnya Changmin meninggalkan mereka berdua dan acaranya ingin mengajak Kyuhyun pulang bersama gagal. Ada sedikit rasa kecewa dihati Changmin karena menurutnya dia kalah start dengan Kibum si manusia Es minim ekspresi menurutnya.

.

* * *

Akhirnya Kyuhyun mengajak Kibum menaiki taksi untuk pergi kesuatu tempat.

"Kita akan kemana?" tanya Kibum.

"Kau nanti juga akan tahu. Bukankah kau ingin bertemu mereka Bum?"

Akhirnya hanya itu percakapan yang terjadi diantara mereka sampai keduanya sudah sampai di Busan. Taksi tersebut berhenti pada suatu tempat yang membuat Kibum semakin merasakan perasaan tidak enak dan membawa aura kesedihan bagi Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. ke.. kenapa kita kesini?" tanya Kibum ragu.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab. Melangkah pelan namun pasti menuju tempat itu.

"Kenapa kita kesini Kyu? Sebenarnya apa maksudmu dengan membawaku ketempat ini huh?" Tanya Kibum sambil memberhentikan langkahnya dan Kyuhyun. Sungguh perasaan Kibum tak bisa berhenti berpikiran buruk berada ditempat ini.

"Ikutlah denganku Bum.." Kyuhyun terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menghiraukan Kibum yang sempat memberhentikan langkahnya. Kibum hanya berusaha mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dan menepis pikiran buruknya kenapa Kyuhyun membawanya ketempat ini.

Sampai Kyuhyun berhenti disalah satu tempat yang membuat Kibum menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Matanya mulai berair. Sungguh ia berharap ia sedang bermimpi buruk sekarang. ' _Ini tidak benar kan? Bagaimana bisa?_ '. Entak kenapa semua yang dia takutkan dari pikiran buruknya benar. Kibum tak bisa berkata sepatah katapun. Ia terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang ia lihat didepan matanya. Sontak kibum jatuh terduduk dan menangis pilu. Membuat Kyuhyun juga ikut meneteskan airmatanya. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana perasaan Kibum.

Setelah menangis cukup lama Kibum mulai mengontrol perasaannya. Meski bulir airmata masih mengalir sesekali dari kedua matanya. "Eomma.. Jungsoo Hyung.. Bagaimana bisa mereka...?" tanya Kibum lirih dan tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Kecelakaan" Kata Kyuhyun dengan nada seraknya.

Kibum melihat tanggal kematian yang sama dikedua Nisan tersebut. Enam bulan yang lalu. "Mereka.. Mereka pergi bersama-sama?" Sungguh Kibum tak pernah menyangka bahwa tidak akan melihat mereka kembali.

"eo.." dijawab anggukan kecil oleh Kyuhyun.

Mereka berdiam diri cukup lama ditempat terakhir dari Jungsoo Hyung dan Eommanya. Salah satu tempat Pemakaman di Busan yang menjadi tempat peristirahatan terakhir keduanya. Mereka memandangi wajah Eomma dan Jungsoo Hyung melalui foto pemakaman yang terpasang disana. Memanjatkan doa untuk keduanya.

.

.

"Bum ah.. sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang agar tidak terlalu malam kita sampai ke Seoul." Ajak Kyuhyun kepada Saudara kembarnya itu.

"Sebentar lagi.. Sebentar lagi saja.. a.. aku masih ingin disini," Kata Kibum lirih.

Kyuhyun memandang Kibum dengan raut sedih. Ia menuruti perintah Hyungnya, menunggu sedikit lebih lama. Tanpa ia sadari memperparah keadaan fisiknya yang sudah semakin lemah. Kyuhyun tidak kuat lagi. Pandangan matanya mulai mengabur.

"Hyu..ung.." Kata terakhir Kyuhyn sebelum semuanya menjadi pandangan gelap.

BRUUUKK

"Ya.. Kyuhyun ah." Kibum sontak menoleh kesamping dan melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah tak sadarkan diri lagi.

"Kyu... kau kenapa.. Ya.. bukalah matamu.. Kyuhyun ah.. Eottohke?" Kibum panik melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak bereaksi. Sungguh ia masih terkejut dan tidak percaya kepergian Eommanya dan Jungsoo Hyung ditambah melihat Kyuhyun yang Pingsan membuat hatinya bertambah sakit.

Kibum menepuk pipi Kyuhyun mencoba membuatnya sadar. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada hasilnya. Kibum merasakan panasnya tubuh Kyuhyun. Membuat pikirannya semakin kacau dikuasai rasa panik. Kibum segera mengankat tubuh Kyuhyun dipunggungnya membawanya keluar dari area Pemakaman.

"Bertahanlah Kyu.. jebal.."

.

" _Kibum Hyung mian aku memberitahumu dengan cara ini. Semoga Kibum Hyung tetap bahagia dengan kepergian mereka. Mianhae Kibum Hyung"_

.

FIN

Yeay Part ini selesai dengan Kyuhyun yang udah memberi tahu Kibum.

Bye.. Bye..

Maaf saya hanya manusia yang jauh dari kata sempurna, jadi ditunggu Kritik dan sarannya lewat Review kalian. Bagi yang berkenan dan gak maksa. ^_^

Makasih yang sudah memberi Kritik dan Saran di Chapter sebelumnya dan udah sempetin baca.

Bagi yang nunggu kelajutan Secret Love... "Maaf saya belum punya ide buat lanjut cerita, semoga gak ada yang nunggu."


	3. Chapter 3

Empty Heart

(Runaway)

* * *

Typo, dilanjut karena permintaan kalian.'

* * *

Don't Like Dont Read

* * *

Enjoy Reading

* * *

Sosok itu masih setia dengan raut cemasnya karena siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Kyuhyun. Sosok yang sekarang entah terjadi apa dengannya. Tentu saja sebagai seorang hyung dia sangat khawatir karena tidak tahu keberadaannya dari tadi. Ia tahu ia telat untuk menjemputnya tadi sore karena jam kuliah tambahan dari dosen yang mendadak itu. Tapi dia hanya telat setengah jam. Bukankah harusnya Kyuhyun menunggunya atau menghubunginya kalau dia pulang duluan.

Donghae sudah berusaha menghubungi nomor Ponsel Kyuhyun tapi tidak juga dijawab. Mencoba berpikir positif mungkin Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke rumah dengan Bus, tapi begitu Donghae sampai di rumah ia tak menemukan juga sosok Kyuhyun disana.

Langit yang berwarna biru dan berawan putih kini sudah berganti dengan kegelapan malam. Donghae masih menyisiri jalanan Seoul dengan mobilnya untuk mencari Kyuhyun. Bola Matanya melihat kesana kemari sambil tetap fokus menyetir. Dia berharap dapat melihat Kyuhyun disalah satu tempat di Seoul.

"Huhhhh" Donghae mulai menghela nafas. Hampir setiap sudut di Seoul ia lalui untuk menemukan Kyuhyun. Dia bahkan sudah menyetir selama hampir 4 jam.

"Kyuhyun ah, neo eoddiseo?" Pikiran Donghae menjadi tidak tenang. Kalau boleh jujur dia juga sudah mulai lelah berkeliling kota Seoul untuk menemukan Kyuhyun. Tapi pikiran itu ia tepis sebelum menemukan Kyuhyun. Ia tetap mencarinya.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Other Side_

Sosok itu sekarang menunggu dengan raut wajah khawatir diruang tunggu. Dongsaengnya yang dari tadi diperiksa Euisa belum selesai juga sehingga ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tidak tenangnya. Kibum terus mondar-mandir didepan ruang pemeriksaan dan sesekali melihat lewat kaca pintu yang ada disana.

Dia takut suatu hal yang buruk terjadi pada dongsaengnya. Setelah Kyuhyun pingsan di pemakaman tanpa banyak membuang waktu lagi, Kibum menggendong Kyuhyun dipunggungnya dan membawanya ke rumah sakit paling dekat yang ada di Busan. Saat itu dunia Kibum seolah membeku dan rasa panik luar biasa dirasakannya setelah rasa terkejut karena Eommanya dan hyungnya meninggal. Kibum menangis ketika mencoba mengguncang tubuh Kyuhyun yang tidak ada respon sama sekali. Tentu saja karena memang Kyuhyun pingsan.

Dalam pikiran Kibum sudah cukup ia kehilangan dua sosok yang sangat ia rindukan selama beberapa tahun ini dan tidak pernah ia temui. Tapi naasnya bagi Kibum, kenangan waktu kecil adalah kenangan terakhir bersama Eomma dan Jungsoo hyungnya. Ia tidak mau ikut kehilangan Kyuhyun yang notabennya adalah saudara Kembarnya sendiri. Sekian tahun tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, ia juga sangat merindukan dongsaengnya.

Dalam memori ingatan Kibum, Kyuhyun adalah sosok dongsaeng yang menyenangkan dan membuat harinya selalu berwarna ketika ia masih kecil dulu. Berangkat sekolah bersama, mengerjakan PR bersama, kejahilan Kyuhyun saat bermain bersama, sosok lugunya, matanya yang mengerjap lucu, merajuknya jika menginginkan sesuatu, wajahnya yang selalu ceria. Kibum sangat merindukan semua hal yang berkaitan dengan Kyuhyun. Bahkan sebelum orang tua mereka bercerai, mereka seperti surat dan perangko yang kemana-mana selalu berdua. Sampai pada perpecahan kedua orangtuanya membuatnya sangat sedih karena harus berpisah dengan Eomma, Jungsoo Hyung bahkan saudara kembarnya sendiri. Kibum menjadi sosok yang lebih pendiam sejak saat itu.

Setelah menunggu hampir satu jam akhirnya _Euisa_ sudah keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan. Kibum sedikit lega dan tanpa berpikir panjang menghampiri Euisa tersebut dan menyanyakan keadaan dongsaengnya.

"Euisa bagaimana kondisi dongsaeng saya Kyuhyun?" Tanya Kibum

"Kyuhyun ssi, sepertinya mengalami maag dan stress ringan sehingga mengakibatkan daya tahan tubuhnya menjadi lemah. Selain itu tekanan darahnya juga rendah dan suhu tubuhnya menunjukan kalau dia sedang demam sehingga semakin memperparah keadaannya. Untuk saat ini Kyuhyun ssi perlu istirahat dan pola hidup yang sehat sangat penting untuk kesehatannya. Sebaiknya hindarkan Kyuhyun ssi dari tekanan agar tidak memperparah keadaannya. Karena kondisi psikis juga sangat berpengaruh terhadap kondisi kesehatan fisiknya. Terutama untuk Kyuhyun ssi." Ucap dokter itu sambil menepuk pelan pundak Kibum.

"Nde Euisanim, kamsahamnida. Bolehkah saya masuk kedalam?"

"Masuklah tapi jangan menggangu istirahat pasien. Saat ini Kyuhyun ssi belum sadarkan diri. Mungkin beberapa saat lagi dia akan sadar. Oh ya Kibum ssi jika sudah sadar segera hubungi saya untuk mengecek keadaannya kembali."

"Nde.."

Skip-

Entah kenapa perkataan Euisa membuat seorang Kibum menjadi sangat sedih melihat sosok yang saat ini terbaring lemah diranjang rumah sakit ini. Siapa yang tidak sedih melihat saudara kembarnya mengalami maag dan stress ringan dengan kondisi lainnya. Tangannya mulai mengelus dan memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang terbebas dari infus.

"Kyuhyun ah mianhae... Kyuhyun ah ini terlalu berat kan?. Mian membuatmu mengalami masa sulit sendirian dan aku sebagai Hyung-mu tidak berada disisimu." Kibum mulai membuat untaian kata didepan Kyuhyun yang belum sadarkan diri itu sambil terus menggenggam tangannya.

"Kyuhyun ah sadarlah. Aku merindukanmu." Sekarang Kibum mulai mengerti dengan sosok pendiam Kyuhyun yang ia temui beberapa hari ini.

"Banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." Ya banyak sekali hal yang ingin Kibum ketahui tentang bagaimana hidup dongsaengnya itu setelah kepergian kedua orang yang disayanginya. Apakah ia hidup sendiri di Seoul. Banyak rasa penasaran yang masih ia pendam setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang mereka hadapi.

Kibum yakin melihat keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang dan penjelasan dari Euisa. Pasti sudah banyak Hal sulit yang terjadi pada Dongsaengnya. Ternyata kehidupan dongsaengnya jauh lebih sulit dari kehidupannya. Dan malam ini Kibum bertekat akan menjadi Hyung yang lebih kuat untuk bisa menjaga dongsaengnya. Kibum ingin melihat Kyuhyun yang dulu. Kyuhyun yang menjadi pelangi dalam hidupnya dan Kibum menjadi cahaya matahari yaang menghangatkan untuk Kyuhyun. Bahkan dalam tidur seorang Kyuhyun, Kibum melihat buliran airmata menetes di wajah pucatnya.

Flashback

 _'Jungsoo hyung cepatlah datang ke pentas sekolahku bersama Eomma. Pokoknya hyung tidak boleh ketinggalan dongsaeng tampanmu ini menjadi pemeran utama pentas seni nanti. Arasseo?' Kata Kyuhyun dengan semangatnya dan saat ini ia sedang berbicara dengan Jungsoo Hyungnya lewat telepon._

 _'ne captain. Hyung akan menggunakan kecepatan tertinggi untuk cepat sampai ke sekolahmu bersama Eomma. Hyung juga tidak ingin terlewat melihatmu menjadi sosok pangeran di pentas seni nanti. Tunggulah sebentar lagi dongsaeng ah.' Balas Jungsoo dengan menampakan senyum yang tentu saja tidak bisa dilihat Kyuhyun._

 _Setelah beberapa saat berbicara dengan junsoo hyung lewat telepon selesai, Kyuhyun melanjutkan persiapannya untuk pentas drama musikal yang diadakan sekolahnya. Para orangtua wali murid juga diundang dalam acara pentas seni sekolah dalam rangka ulang tahun sekolahnya yang berada di busan. Karena Kyuhyun memilih ekstrakulikuler Musik dan memiliki suara yang merdu maka ia dipercaya guru dan teman-temannya untuk menjadi pemeran utama dalam pentas ini._

 _Tentu saja hal ini membuat Kyuhyun senang dan ia berusaha menampilkan yang terbaik untuk sekolahnya dan lebih dari itu dia ingin kedua orang yang disayanginya bangga dengan apa yang dilakukannya nanti. Sedikit gugup memang tapi Kyuhyun selalu mengingat semangat yang diberikan Eomma dan hyungnya._

 _Kyuhyun melirik kearah penonton melalui celah panggung untuk melihat apakah mereka sudah berada disana. Mencoba mengamati setiap orang yang sudah mulai menempati kursinya. Tapi ketika pentas sudah mau dimulai Kyuhyun belum menemukannya juga. 'mungkin mereka sedikit terlambat' itulah yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun. Sehingga dia tetap melakukan pementasan dengan baik dan yakin mereka sedang menontonnya saat ini._

 _Tapi,,,_

 _Bahkan sampai pentas seni yang menunjukan kyuhyun bermain drama musikal itupun Eomma dan Jungsoo hyung tidak datang. Dan raut kecewa tercetak jelas di wajah Kyuhyun. Walaupun drama tersebut sukses dan Kyuhyun mendapat pujian dari teman-teman, para guru serta beberapa wali murid yang menyaksikan pertunjukan itu. Tapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut sedih dan kecewanya. Apakah mereka mengingkari janjinya. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya mereka mengingkarinya. Apa sesuatu terjadi pada mereka. Kyuhyun mencoba menghubungi ponsel Jungsoo Hyung dan Eommanya tapi sama sekali tidak diangkat. Perasaan Kyuhyun mulai cemas, khawatir. Kenapa mereka tidak mengangkatnya juga. Tidak seperi biasanya. Itulah yang dipikirkan Kyuhyun._

 _Sampai panggilan yang entah keberapa, panggilan telepon itu akhirnya dijawab._

 _'yoeboseyo eomma' kata Kyuhyun cepat setelah teleponnya dijawab._

 _Tapi,,,_

 _Jawaban itu bukan dari seorang yang diharapkan oleh Kyuhyun._

 _Selain itu Kyuhyun merasa ada yang aneh suara diseberang telepon sana. Suara sirine ambulan? Suara sirine polisi? Kebisingan._

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Deg_

 _Jantung Kyuhyun serasa berdetag tiga kali lipat lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kyuhyun memegang dadanya dengan tangannya. Membuat Kyuhyun terpaku ditempatnya. Perasaan kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa digambarkan lagi, bagaimana rasanya ketika orang yang menjawab teleponnya bukan suara Eommanya._

 _Hening._

 _'Maaf kami dari pihak kepolisian. Eomma anda dan seorang laki-laki yang bersamanya terlibat kecelakaan dan sekarang mereka sedang dibawa menuju Rumah sakit Busan. Harap pihak keluarga segera datang ke rumah sakit sekarang.'_

 _Kyuhyun tercekat dengan penuturan itu. Cukup satu kalimat yang membuat seakan dunianya runtuh seketika. Eomma dan Jungsoo hyungnya, jadi itukah penyebab mereka tidak bisa datang. Kecelakaan itu, entah mengapa Kyuhyun merasa ini salahnya. Seharusnya tidak apa-apa mereka tidak datang. Seharusnya tidak apa-apa jika tidak datang maka mereka masih hidup. Seharusnya..._

 _Seharusnya..._

 _Seharusnya..._

 _Dan Seharusnya Kyuhyun tidak menyalahkan dirinya di atas takdir yang sudah digariskan Tuhan. Tapi bagi Kyuhyun tetap saja kecelakaan itu.._

 _Karena dirinya..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Kyuhyun terus menangis dalam tidurnya. Mimpi itu, mimpi yang setiap saat menghampirinya ketika ia terlelap dalam tidurnya begitu menyiksanya. Mimpi yang terus datang dan lebih tepatnya kejadian enam bulan yang lalu yang masih tergambar jelas dialam bawah sadarnya. Terlalu memikirkannya sehingga selalu datang.

Kibum mencoba membangunkan Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terus menangis dalam tidurnya. Apalagi melihat tubuh dongsengnya itu bergetar dalam tidurnya. Ketika usaha untuk membangunkannya itu tidak berhasil, kibum mengusap lembut kepala dongsengnya dan berkata dengan ketenangan disamping telinga Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun ah. Tenanglah ada hyung disini."

"apapun hal yang ada dalam mimpimu ada hyung yang akan selalu disisimu."

"Ku mohon kyuhyun ah. Tenanglah. Hyung menyayangimu dan akan menjagamu."

"tenanglah."

Beberapa kalimat yang selalu Kibum rapalkan untuk Kyuhyun dan menghapus airmata dongsaengnya. Merasakan hawa panas tubuh dongsaengnya. Perlahan tapi pasti tubuh Kyuhyun mulai tidur dengan tenang. Mungkin kyuhyun mulai merespon dalam tidurnya dan kata-kata hyung-nya memberi ketenangan untuknya.

Kibum tidak tahu apa yang membuat Kyuhyun seperti ini dan ia ingin tahu apa itu. Apa yang membuat Kyuhyun sampai menangis dalam tidurnya. Ia merasa dongsaengnya sedang memendam masalahnya seorang diri. Apakah ia bisa membuat Kyuhyun berbagi masalah dengannya. Apakah ia bisa mengurangi beban Kyuhyun. Kibum tetap menggenggam erat tangan Kyuhyun seolah menyalurkan kekuatan mulai bernafas lega melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah mulai tenang. Tinggal menunggunya sadar.

Sampai setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Kibum melirik tasnya yang terbuka sedikit dan terdapat cahaya dari dalam. Handphonenya menyala dari dalam yang menujukan ada panggilan dari Hyungnya.

Tanpa berpikir panjang Kibum langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut.

"yeob-"

"yak bocah. Kemana saja kau huh? Kau tau aku menelponmu dari tadi dan dimana kau sekarang. Apa kau tahu ini sudah malam. Yak.. kau tidak lupa jalan menuju rumahmu kan. Aiiissh jjincha.." kata Heechul dengan cepat. Mungkin dia mengucapkan dengan satu tarikan nafas.

"Hyung.. ak-"

"cepatlah jawab bocah."

"Hyung berhenti bicara jika ingin aku jawab. Dari tadi kau selalu memotong perkataanku."

"baiklah dimana kau sekarang.?"

"Busan"

"Mwo?"

Akhirnya Kibum menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada Heechul hyungnya. Tentang kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini dan soal Kyuhyun. Kematian Eomma dan Jungsoo. Tentu saja itu membuat Heechul terkejut dengan semua itu. Kibum tahu Heechul sedang menahan tangis diseberang telepon sana. Suara Heechul terdengar bergetar dan serak. Ini sangat berat untuknya. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka bukan kabar bahagia yang didengarnya namun berita duka dari mereka.

Setelah berbicara cukup lama lewat telepon. Heechul berkata kepada Kibum akan menyusul mereka ke Busan. Kibum pun menutup teleponnya dan melihat kembali kondisi Kyuhyun yang masih setia menutup matanya.

1 jam kemudian

Kelopak mata yang sedari tadi tertutup kini secara perlahan mulai terbuka. Mengerjapkan beberapa kali menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk melalui retina matanya. Pusing. itulah yang dirasakannya saat ini. Pandangannya masih kabur melihat ruangan tempatnya berbaring. Tangan kirinya terasa kebas. Tubuhnya juga masih terasa lemas dan tidak memiliki tenaga.

"Kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah." Kyuhyun menoleh kesuara tersebut dan pandangannya sudah mulai jelas bahwa itu adalah sosok Kibum yang sedang berdiri disamping ranjang tidur rumah sakit yang ia tempati sekarang. Kyuhyun tak menjawab dan masih melihat sekelilingnya. Setelah beberapa saat Kyuhyun gusar. Ia tahu dimana ia sekarang. Tempat yang dibencinya yang selalu mengingatkan tentang kedua orang yang disayanginya. Kenangan buruk itu.

"Gwenchana?" Tanya Kibum lagi.

"kenapa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Kyuhyun tak menhiraukan perkataan Kibum sebelumnya.

"Kondisimu tidak baik-baik saja sekarang dan kau perlu dirawat di Rumah sakit. aku akan memanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa keadaanmu kembali." Kata Kibum lugas. Kibum tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Apa yang salah dengan membawanya ke Rumah sakit? itulah yang dipikirkan Kibum.

"Tidak usah Kibum ssi. Aku akan pulang sekarang dan aku baik-baik saja."

"Mwo? Yak apa yang kau lakukan?" Kibum panik melihat Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mencabut jarum infus yang ada ditangannya. semua itu terjadi dengan cepat dan Kibum tidak sempat mencegahnya. Kibum berusaha menahan Kyuhyun yang akan turun dari ranjangnya. Semakin panik ketika Kyuhyun memegang kepalanya yang terasa masih pusing.

"tenanglah.. kau masih perlu dirawat." Kibum mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun yang masih bersilkeras untuk pergi dari Rumah sakit.

"Bisakah kita pulang sekarang. Jebal." Kata Kyuhyun lirih dan memohon dengan airmatanya yang berkabut kepada Kibum, membuat Kibum terpaku dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. "Jebal. Kita pulang sekarang. Aku tidak apa-apa." Kata Kyuhyun lagi.

"tapi kondisimu masih lemah Kyu~"

"Jebal Kibum hyung."

Cara terakhir Kyuhyun dengan memanggil Kibum dengan 'hyung' agaknya membuat seorang Kibum tidak kuasa menolak permintaan Kyuhyun. "Baiklah tapi biarkan Euisa memeriksamu terlebih dahulu dan Heechul hyung akan menjemput kita."

Akhirnya Kibum memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa kembali keadaan Kyuhyun. Sang dokterpun datang dan memeriksa kondisi Kyuhyun. Pada akhirnya walaupun kondisinya masih belum baik, sang _Euisa_ hanya bisa mengikuti keinginan pasien yang ingin pulang. Menuliskan beberapa resep dan berpesan istirahat dengan baik selama dirumah.

Skip

Kyuhyun dan Kibum menunggu kedatangan Heechul untuk menjemput mereka yang masih berada diruang rawat Kyuhyun sebelumnya. Kibum memaksa Kyuhyun untuk tetap berada di ranjangnya sampai Heecchul hyung-nya datang. Walaupun Kyuhyun sempat tidak setuju dan mengusulkan menunggu di luar rumah sakit. Hal itu langsung mendapat penolakan langsung dari Kibum dengan tatapan mengintimidasinya. Hey Kyuhyun masih sakit dan menunggu diluar? Jelas Kibum langsung menolak usulan dongsaengnya itu. Kyuhyun hanya bisa diam ketika melihat tatapan mata tajam dari Kibum saudara kembarnya.

Dilain sisi Kyuhyun sangat gugup dan takut sekarang. Bertemu dengan sosok Hyungnya yang lain. Kyuhyun takut reaksi Heechul hyung-nya mengenai kematian Jungsoo dan Eomman-nya. Kyuhyun takut dia akan menanyakan detail kecelakaannya dan berujung menyalahkannya. Dalam ingatan Kyuhyun, seorang Heechul adalah Hyung yang pemarah dan tidak pernah dekat dengannya waalaupun ia juga dongsaeng kandungnya. Tapi Heechul lebih akrab dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun sangat merasa bersalah dalam hal ini karena ia merasa kecelakaan ini adalah salahnya. Dia hanya takut Kebencian dari keluarganya sendiri. Jika sudah seperti ini Kyuhyun ingin seperti sebelumnya untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenali mereka tapi sepertinya itu sudah tidak bisa ia lakukan lagi.

Kyuhyun juga belum siap kembali bertemu dengan Appanya dan melihat reaksi Appanya. Kyuhyun juga tidak bisa membayangkan itu. Kyuhyun belum siap untuk semuanya. Jika Heechul hyungnya kesini pasti mereka akan membawanya kerumah Appa dan bertemu Appanya. Kyuhyun sedang memikirkan hal itu. Ah apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kyuhyun ingin kabur sekarang. Ia belum siap bertemu dengan Appa dan Heechul hyungnya.

"Kibum ssi. Ehmm.. bolehkah aku minta tolong padamu?" tanya Kyuhyun

"Apa? Dan bisakah memanggilku Hyung? Kau bicara terlalu formal. Bukankah tadi kau sudah memanggilku Hyung. Apa kau masih berpura-pura menjadi orang lain?" Cerca Kibum.

"Mianhae.. mmm.. hyung.. Aku ingin minta tolong...Maukah kau membelikanku makanan diluar aku lapar dan tidak mau makanan rumah sakit." kata Kyuhyun sambil menundukan kepalanya takut.

"Eh..? tapi sebentar lagi Heechul hyung akan datang. Kita tunggu saja dan setelah itu kita bisa makan bersama." Kata Kibum.

"Tapi aku sudah sangat lapar. Hyung Kau tahu kan kata _Euisa_ tadi aku magh akut dan perutku minta diisi sekarang."

"Baiklah.. kau tunggulah disii dan jangan kemana-mana."

Kibumpun mau tidak mau menuruti permintaan Kyuhyun membelikan makanan di kantin rumah sakit. Setelah Kibum berjalan keluar dari ruang rawatnya akhirnya Kyuhyun bisa bernafas lega. Kyuhyun segera mengambil Handphone-nya yang di nonaktifkannya di dalam tas. Banyak pesan masuk dari Donghae hyung. Ah Kyuhyun lupa dan merasa bersalah karena tidak memberi kabar pada Donghae. Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang dia langsung menelepon Hyung-nya itu.

"Hyung bisakan kau ke Busan sekarang. Aku ada disini"

...

"Mianhae hyung, jeongmal mianhae.. aku tadi hanya mengunjungi Eomma dan Jungsoo Hyung."

...

"Ne, gomawo Hyung."

Memanfaatkan situasi Kibum yang pergi mencarikannya makanan, Kyuhyun langsung keluar dari ruang rawatnya. Ia berencana menunggu Donghae di rumah lamanya dulu. Walaupun kondisinya masih lemah dan pusing menyerangnya. Kyuhyun tetap kabur dari Kibum. Ia hanya belum siap bertemu Heechul dan Appa-nya walaupun jauh dilubuk hatinya ia juga sangat merindukan mereka.

Diluar rumah sakit Kyuhyun memberhentikan sebuah taksi dan menuju rumah lamanya. Ia tahu ia salah dan egois hanya mementingkan perasaannya dan meninggalkan Kibum atau lebih tepatnya kabur. Ia hanya belum siap bertemu mereka lagi. ia tahu bahwa ia terlalu berpikir rumit. Tapi ia juga tidak tahan dengan situasi ini. Kyuhyun juga masih tidak sanggup menjelaskan kecelakaan itu. Cukup Donghae yang sudah tahu dari awal tentang itu. Cukup Donghae yang mengerti rasa bersalahnya dan selalu menenangkannya.

Jika Kibum dan Heechul bahkan Appanya tahu tentang Kecelakaan itu. Ah Kyuhyun masih tidak ingin membahas itu pada siapapun. Rasa bersalah itu selalu menyiksanya dalam setiap tidurnya dan hidupnya. Membuatnya merasa sakit setiap memikirkan mereka. Kyuhyun hanya belum tahu dibalik misteri ada sebah misteri lagi yang tersimpan tentang kecelakaan itu.

...

"Yak.. Kyuhyun ah kau kemana? Kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Mwo? Busan?"

...

"Ah baiklah, lain kali jika kau ingin mengunjungi mereka. Kau harus mengabariku dulu Kyuhyun ah.. bukankah tadi aku bilang akan menjemputmu. Baiklah hyung akan ke Busan sekarang untuk menjemputmu. Kau tunggulah dirumahmu yang berada di Busan."

...

Donghae akhirnya bisa bernafas lega setelah Kyuhyun mengabarinya sekarang. Mencari Kyuhyun yang ternyata dia berada di Busan, kenapa tadi dia tidak berpikir sampai kesana. Kyuhyun yang mengunjungi kedua orang yang disayanginya. Begitulah pikir Donghae. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi Donghae langsung melajukan mobilnya menuju ke rumah Kyuhyun dulu yang berada di Busan. Sungguh Donghae merasa dia bukan Hyung yang baik bagi Kyuhyun. Tidak bisa meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa semua ini bukan salahnya. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbuat banyak dan mungkin akan berpikiran sama jika ia dalam posisi Kyuhyun sekarang. Tapi bukankah sebuah kematian adalah takdir yang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan.

Yang jelas dari semua ini adalah mereka terutama untuk seorang Kyuhyun hanya butuh waktu. Waktu untuk memikirkan semuanya bahwa ini memang garis hidup yang harus dijalani. Waktu untuk menerima keadaan yang sekarang ketika orang terdekatnya sudah pergi.

.

.

.

.

At Hospital

Disinilah yang terjadi dengan Kibum sekarang tengah kebingungan mencari Kyuhyun. Seharusnya Kibum tahu Kyuhyun hanya membohonginya tadi. Itulah yang Kibum sesalkan sekarang. Kenapa Kyuhyun selalu mencoba lari darinya. Kenapa Kyuhyun selalu mencoba menghindarinya.

Dia mengitari seluruh area yang berada di Rumah sakit namun dengan hasil yang Nihil. Kibum sungguh tidak mengerti dengan sikap Kyuhyun sekarang atau memang sejak pertama bertemu setelah perceraian kedua orangtua mereka, Kibum tidak tahu dengan sikap yang ditunjukan Kyuhyun.

Kibum ingin menghubungi Kyuhyun, tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu berapa Nomor ponsel Kyuhyun. Arghh.. rasanya Kibum ingin berteriak Frustasi sekarang. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan dongsaengnya itu. Kenapa sejak pertama melihatnya selalu membuatnya Khawatir. Apalagi dengan kondisi Kyuhyun yang masih sakit sekarang, sehingga hal itu membuatnya semakin mencemaskannya.

Tak lama setelah itu Heechul sudah sampai kerumah sakit dan bertemu dengan Kibum dongsaengnya dengan raut muka kebingungan. "Kibum ah kau kenapa?"

"Hyung aku mencari Kyuhyun. Dia kabur dariku lagi hyung. Tadi dia memintaku mencarikannya makanan dan aku pergi ke kantin rumah sakit tapi ketika aku kembali dia tidak ada di ruang rawatnya Hyung. Dia kabur lagi dan dia masih sakit hyung." Kata Kibum cepat dan itu merupakan kalimat terpanjang yang Heechul dengar dari seorang Kibum.

"tenanglah Kibum ah. Aku yakin dia tidak apa-apa sekarang."

"apa maksudmu hyung dengan tidak apa-apa hyung?. Kondisi kyuhyun tidak baik-baik saja bahkan Euisa tadi berkata bahwa ia sakit. ia terkena magh, darah rendah dan stress ringan dan..." Kata Kibum dengan suara kalutnya.

"Kibum ah.. jebal.. tenanglah..." dengan cepat Heechul memotong ucapan Kibum dan merengkuh tubuh Kibum kedalam pelukannya. "kau tahu dengan kondisimu sekarang ini, kau tidak mungkin bisa menemukan Kyuhyun, tenaglah... Ini sudah larut malam sebaiknya kita mencari penginapan disini dan beristirahat."

"tapi Hyung bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Dia sakit sekarang." Lirih Kibum dengan raut wajah yang khawatir.

"aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja Kibum ah. Ia pasti punya tempat tujuan sekarang. Kita bisa mencarinya besok. Kau terlihat sedikit pucat Kibum ah. Kau harus menjaga Kondisimu dengan beristirahat jika ingin bertemu Kyuhyun Bum ah. Percayalah.." Kata Heechul dengan tatapan mata meyakinkannya.

Saat ini Heechul harus bisa menghadapi situasi ini dengan kepala dingin. Walaupun tanpa disangkal, perasaannya sama kalut dan khawatirnya seperti yang Kibum rasakan sekarang. Tapi jika ia tidak bisa berpikir tenag bukankah membuat situasi semakin buruk dan tidak ada hal yang bisa mereka lakukan.

Akhirnya Heechul membawa Kibum kedalam mobilnya dan mencari tempat penginapan uuntuk mereka. Walaupun ia sendiri tidak yakin apakah bisa tidur tenang malam ini karena memikirkan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Heechul masih mencoba memahami semua situasi yang terjadi sekarang.

"Gomawo Ahjussi."

Kyuhyun keluar dari taksi yang ditumpanginya dan memandang rumah yang selama enam bulan ini tidak lagi ia tempati. Pekarangan yang tidak terlalu terlihat dimalam hari. Dulu ketika Eommanya masih hidup ia sangat suka berkebun dan membuat pekarangan bunga kecil yang indah di depan rumah mereka.

 _Eomma_

Terdapat kursi dan bangku taman yang berada diantara kebun kecil mereka. Dulu mereka sangat suka menghabiskan waktu disana untuk makan ataupun minum teh bersama. Selalu ada Jungsoo hyung yang membuat Kyuhyun dan Eomma terhibur dengan celotehannya.

 _Jungsoo_

Kyuhyun berjalan pelan menuju rumahnya. Rumah itu masih seperti dulu dengan suasana kehangatan yang pernah ia rasakan. Rumah yang menyimpan seribu kenangan indah untuk dirinya tentang mereka. Rumah sederhana tapi mampu membuatnya hidup bahagia walaupun keluarga mereka yang tidak utuh.

Membuka pintu dengan perlahan. Melihat sedikit debu yang berada di gagang pintu. Mencari tombol saklar untuk lampu rumahnya yang terlihat gelap karena tidak ada lampu yang menyala. Setelah keadaan terang Kyuhyun menyibak kain yang menutup Sofa kecil dirumahnya. Mendudukan dirinya di Sofa tersebut. Kyuhyun termenung. Rumah ini sangat sepi karena tidak ada lagi suara Eommanya yang sibuk memasak didapur, tidak ada lagi suara Jungsoo hyung yang sibuk dengan berkas-berkas file kantornya. Dan dulu dilengakapi Kyuhyun yang duduk di sofa sambil membuat kegaduhan dengan PSP kesayangannya. Namun hal itu tidak lagi ia rasakan dan semua yang kyuhyun lihat hanyalah sebuah kenangan.

Kyuhyun terlalu sulit untuk menerima kepergian mereka. Ini terlalu berat untuknya. Kyuhyun ingin melupakan semuanya tapi itu juga hal yang tidak mungkin bisa ia lakukan. Jika dia boleh merengek seperti dulu dia hanya ingin Jungsoo dan Eommanya sekarang. Tapi semua itu juga tidak mungkin bukan. Semuanya membuatnya terlalu sakit. Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang mereka.

Tok tok tok

tok tok tok

Ketukan pintu itu membuyarkan semua lamunan Kyuhyun. Mungkin Donghae Hyung sudah datang pikir Kyuhyun. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi kyuhyun beranjak dari sofanya dan pergi menuju pintu.

CKLECK

"Nuguseyo?"

Ternyata pikiran Kyuhyun salah. Orang yang datang bukan Donghae, tapi penampilan orang itu membuat Kyuhun terkejut sekaligus takut. Orang itu langsung membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan mendorong Kyuhyun kebelakang sampai membuat punggung Kyuhyun bertabrakan dengan lantai. Tentu saja hal itu membuat erangan kesakitan dari Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun semakin takut, sungguh tubuhnya saja masih lemah dan sakit sekarang. Orang itu memakai masker dan topi dengan pakaian serba hitamnya cukup membuat perasaan Kyuhyun was was sekarang. Apa yang akan dilakukan orang ini kepadanya. Orang itu menutup pintunya kembali dan mengunci pintu dari dalam. Kyuhyun berusaha bangun dari lantai yang ditidurinya karena dorongan tadi. Tapi belum sempat ia bangun orang itu sudah mendorong Kyuhyun lagi dan Kyuhyun kembali terjatuh ke lantai.

"Nu.. nu.. guseyo.. ap.. apa yang ingin.. kau lakukan pa.. daku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang tercekat. Kyuhyun takut sekarang. Ia tidak akan bisa melawan orang itu dengan kondisinya sekarang. Saat ini ia hanya berharap Donghae atau siapapun datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Pandangan Kyuhyun mengabur akibat rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mencoba menepisnya dan mempertahankan kesadaran yang ia miliki.

'

.

* * *

Lanjut atau gaknya seperti dichapter pertama

Kalian yang menentukan. Apakah masih ada peminatnya.

Sebenarnya aku nulis FIN kemarin itu emang bener udah ga mau lanjut ini FF, jadi aku kan gak PHP pembacanya. Tapi liat orang yang Review pada Exited bgt jadi semangat nulis lanjutannya.

Kritik dan saran yang kalian berika bikin semangat aku nulis.

Ini chapter menurut aku panjang udah 12 halaman di Ms word. Terpanjang sepanjang aku nulis FF.

* * *

Anyways.. makasih banget buat dukungan kalian untuk FF ini dari Kritik dan Sarannya dikolom Review.. Bermanfaat banget apalagi yang ngasih saran jadi aku bisa tau kekurangan dari setiap tulisan FF yang aku buat. Jadi aku bisa mikir "Oh begitu ya jadi ntar lanjutannya aku harus gini alur ceritanya." Dan ketika aku berniat buat gak lanjut "Wah masih ada yang ngarepin FF ini lanjut ternyata padahal aku ga maksa Review n udah rencana ga mau lanjutin FF nya" hehehe "Oh pada ngarep update cepet".

 **POKOKNYA** makasih buat dukungan, kritik yang membangun dari kalian. Sejauh ini aku baca banyak yang positif dari reviewnya. Pokoknya Terimakasih buat yang Review dan buat yang udah nyempetin Baca... Ada yang baca aja aku seneng. Soalnya ada keterangan grafik pembacanya ada 500 lebih pembaca setiap Chapter.

Lihat saya dan sahabat saya di Instagram bersama **fiad_friendshipadventure** pengen banget bikin FF dengan inspirasi nyata dari mereka sahabat dari SMP. Itu bukan akun ig aku sih tapi akun bersama.

Oh ya buat yang nanya kabar skripsiku di FF 'Secret Love' Aku udah Wisuda tanggal 4 Juni 2016 kemarin. Hehe. Makasih.

Mohon maaf jka ada kesalahan dibulan yang Suci ini. Bye... bye...


	4. Chapter 4

**Empty Heart 4**

 **(The Truth)**

* * *

 **WARNIG: CHAPTER INI AGAK SADIS, ALUR GAK JELAS, HAMBAR N MEMBOSANKAN**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **TYPO**

* * *

 **Inspirasi** dari mana-mana bahkan semua FF yang pernah saya baca. Ada banyak. Banyak sekali sampai ratusan FF bahkan inspirasi datang dari yang Review. Tapi Ide murni dari otak saya yang sedang dilanda kejenuhan.

* * *

.

 **Enjoy Reading**

* * *

 **Previous**

 _"Nu.. nu.. guseyo.. ap.. apa yang ingin.. kau lakukan pa.. daku?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang tercekat. Kyuhyun takut sekarang. Ia tidak akan bisa melawan orang itu dengan kondisinya sekarang. Saat ini ia hanya berharap Donghae atau siapapun datang untuk menyelamatkannya. Pandangan Kyuhyun mengabur akibat rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun mencoba menepisnya dan mempertahankan kesadaran yang ia miliki._

* * *

 **Next**

Orang tersebut menyeringai sinis dibalik masker yang menutupi mukanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang tajam. Mendekat kearah Kyuhyun secara perlahan. Hal itu tentu saja membuat Kyuhyun mengundurkan langkahnya dengan menyeret tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Apa yang akan kulakukan?" kata orang tersebut sambil terus mendekat kearah Kyuhyun dan mematikan saklar lampu sehingga ruangan tersebut menjadi gelap dan hanya terdapat cahaya dari luar jendela namun cukup membuat seisi ruangan tersebut masih terlihat jelas dan membuat suasana menjadi mencekam untuk Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja membunuhmu bocah... seperti... aku membunuh Eomma dan hyungmu." Kata orang itu lagi dengan suara serak dan beratnya.

"MWO...?" hal itu membuat Kyuhyun terbelalak kaget dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan. Jadi selama ini kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena sabotase kecelakaan itu.

"hahaha... kau kaget. Rasanya senang melihatmu merasa bersalah selama enam bulan ini Kyuhyun ah." Kata orang tersebut yang sekarang tepat berada dihadapan Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun yang sudah terpojok dalam dinding ruangan tersebut.

"ke.. ke..napa kau me..lakukan ini semua?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada bergetarnya tapi juga rasa penasarannya. Sungguh ia sudah tidak bisa bernapas dengan normal sekarang. Matanya mulai berair. Orang itu seperti sosok monster hitam besar yang siap menerkamnya kapan saja. Mata kyuhyun semakin terbelalak kaget saat orang itu mengeluarkan benda putih berkilau tajam yang diambil dari saku celananya.

"perlukah aku menjelaskannya karena kau harus mati sekarang." Kata orang tersebut sambil mengarahkan pisau lipatnya dan menggores dagu Kyuhyun. Dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan. Sungguh Kyuhyun bahkan sudah tidak memiliki tenaga sama sekali dengan kondisinya sekarang.

Orang tersebut siap menancapkan pisaunya ke jantung Kyuhyun tapi Kyuhyun dengan sigap berguling kesamping namun tetap saja pisau tersebut tetap menggores lengannya. Darah sudah mengalir deras dari lengan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ketakutan sekaligus merasakan kesakitan yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya menggigil. Hal itu membuat orang yang berpakaian serba hitam itu tampak menggeram marah karena gagal menusuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ingin berteriak meminta tolong sekarang tapi hal itu entah mengapa tidak bisa ia lakukan. Kyuhyun mencoba bangkit dengan memegang lengannya yang berdarah dan mendorong orang tersebut dengan kakinya sehingga orang bepakaian hitam tersebut kehilangan keseimbangan dan pisau yang dipegangnya terlepas dari genggamannya. Memanfaatkan kelengahan tersebut Kyuhyun berusaha dengan sekuat tenaga berlari kearah pintu dan membuka pintu tersebut. Tapi belum sempat ia lakukan orang tersebut memegang kaki Kyuhyun dan membuat Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur lagi.

Kyuhyun sekarang sudah terbaring lemah dilantai yang dingin dengan pandangan yang kabur. Orang tersebut menyeringai tajam melihat keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang. Orang tersebut menjambak rambut Kyuhyun dengan kerasnya hingga membuatnya kesakitan lagi.

"Kau berani melawanku? Akan aku buat akhir hidupmu mengerikan Kyuhyun ah." Katanya penuh penakanan dan melepaskan jambakan rambutnya. "bahkan dengan tangan kosongpun aku mampu membunuhmu Kyuhyun ah." Kata orang tersebut dan kedua tangannya beralih keleher Kyuhyun dan mencekiknya dengan sangat kuat. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tidak bisa bernafas dan mencoba melepaskan tangan orang tersebut dari lehernya dengan tangannya.

Kyuhyun merasa sudah tidak bisa bernafas sekarang. Dia tidak bisa merasakan oksigen yang mengalir keotaknya. Kesulitan untuk menghirup udara disekitarnya. Inikah akhir dari hidupnya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Paru-parunya sudah tidak bisa memasok oksigen karena cekikan tangan orang itu. Kenapa belum ada orang yang menolongnya. Mulut Kyuhyun terbuka bermaksud meminta tolong dan mencari udara.

'Hyung Jebal tolong aku' mata Kyuhyun sudah berair. Ia menangis sekarang. Haruskah ia mati dengan cara seperti ini. Mengenaskan. Mati ditangan seseorang yang bahkan ia tak tahu siapa. Mati dibunuh seperti Eomma dan Hyung-nya. Matanya benar-benar memancarkan sinar yang redup dan siap akan tertutup kapan saja.

Samar-samar ia mendengar ada orang yang mengetuk pintu. 'Donghae hyung, tolong.' Kyuhyun berharap orang yang datang itu adalah Donghae. Ia merasa dengan tenaga yang tersisa masih ada secelah harapan untuknya menyelamatkan diri.

Kyuhyun mencoba mencari sesuatu dan ia menemukan pisau yang tergeletak disampingnya dengan tenaga yang tersisa Kyuhyun mengarahkan pisau tersebut ketangan orang yang mencekiknya dan hal itu membuat orang tersebut melepaskan tangannya dari leher Kyuhyun.

"ARRRGH..." Kata orang tersebut mengerang kesakitan.

Hal tersebut dimanfaatkan Kyuhyun untuk meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Nafas Kyuhyun sudah tersenggal-sengal dan tidak bisa bernafas dengan teratur sekarang.

"Hae hyung tolong." Kata Kyuhyun sebeleum ia menutup matanya. Rasanya sudah sangat berat untuk Kyuhyun jika ia ingin mempertahankan kesadarannya. Semua dunia Kyuhyun berubah menjadi kegelapan yang sempurna.

* * *

Tok tok tok

Tok tok tok

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun ah. Kau ada didalam? Kenapa gelap? Bukalah pintunya." Kata Donghae yang baru sampai dirumah Kyuhyun.

Tok tok tok

Tok tok tok

Donghae masih terus mencoba mengetok pintunya. Tapi tidak ada respon yang ia terima. Apa Kyuhyun tidak ada dirumahnya. Tapi Donghae berpikir itu tidak mungkin karena Kyuhyun sebelumnya menelponnya bahwa ia akan menunggunya dirumahnya.

Tok tok tok

"KYU..." Donghae berteriak agak keras. Mungkin Kyuhyun tidak mendengarnya.

Sampai...

"ARGGHHH.."

Donghae mendengar suara orang kesakitan dari luar pintu rumah Kyuhyun.

"Hae hyung tolong.." samar-samar ia juga mendengar suara Kyuhyun minta tolong padanya. Tanpa berpikir lebih lama lagi Donghae langsung mendobrak pintu rumah tersebut.

BRAAKK

Setelah pntu yang didobraknya terbuka, alangkah terkejutnya Donghae melihat Kyuhyun yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di lantai rumahnya sendiri dengan darah yang menghiasi lantai. Donghae mendekat kearah Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Mata Donghae berair mendapati keadaan Kyuhyun yang mengenaskan dan jauh dari kata baik-baik saja sekarang. Ia melihat luka tusukan diperut Kyuhyun. Donghae segera menutup luka itu dengan melepaskan jaketnya dan menekan lukanya agar tak banyak lagi darah yang keluar.

Donghae mengecek nafas Kyuhyun dan nafasnya terdengar berat dan sangat lemah. Donghae melihat sekitar sudah tidak ada orang lagi diruangan ini tetapi terdapat jendela yang terbuka lebar. Donghae marah siapa yang tega melakukan ini pada dongseanyanya. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi donghae memanngil 119 dan tak lama setelah itu ambulance datang dan membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit.

'Jebal bertahanlah Kyuhyun ah' lirih Donghae. Perasaannya sungguh kalut melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

.

* * *

At Hospital

Donghae menunggu harap-harap cemas dengan perasaan yang sangat khawatir tentunya menunggu Kyuhyun yang sedang melakukan Operasi diruangan Instalasi Bedah darurat di Rumah sakit Busan. Donghae tidak habis pikir siapa yang berniat mencelakai dongsaengnya dan menghilangkan nyawanya. Sebenarnya apa motif orang tersebut melakukan itu. Apakah dia ingin merampok? Tapi Donghae pikir rasanya itu tidak mungkin. Tidak ada barang yang hilang dari Rumah Kyuhyun.

Derap langkah terdengar dilorong Rumah sakit bertanda ada dua orang yang datang menghampirinya. Donghae menyerngit melihat dua orang yang tidak dikenalinya tersebut. Orang tersebut berjalan kearahnya dan membuatnya semakin heran. Tapi salah satu orang tersebut memakai seragam sama dengan Seragam sekolah Kyuhyun. Apa dia temannya Kyuhyun?

"Chogiyo.. Apa benar yang didalam adalah Kyuhyun?" tanya orang yang berpakaian seragam sama dengan Kyuhyun kepada Donghae.

"Nde.. kamu benar, tapi apakah kau teman Kyuhyun? Seragam kalian sama." Tanya Donghae.

"Nde, aku hyungnya Kyuhyun. Kibum, Kim Kibum imnida." Sambil mengenalkan dirinya dihadapan Donghae.

"hyung? Tapi kalian seumuran sepertinya?" Donghae masih tidak percaya.

"Mianhamnida tuan. Pasien Kyuhyun ssi sekarang dalam keadaan kritis ditengah operasinya dan sekarang Pasien membutuhkan tranfusi darah apakah ada saudaranya yang dapat memberikan tranfusi darah secara langsung? Akan sangat lama jika menunggu Kiriman darah dari pusat karena persediaan Rumah sakit mungkin tidak cukup." Kata salah satu perawat yang keluar dari ruang Operasi dan menyela perkataan Donghae.

"Ambil darah saja _suster_. Mungkin darahku sama dengan Kyuhyun saya saudara kembarnya." Kata Kibum cepat.

Tidak lama setelah itu Kibum masuk ruang pemeriksaan untuk mengecek darah dan untungnya walaupun mereka kembar tidak identik tapi golongan darah mereka sama. Kibum memasuki ruang operasi dan melihat Kyuhyun yang menutup matanya sedang menjalankan Operasi karena tusukan pisau yang diterimanya.

' _Bertahanlah saeng.. hyung akan meyelamatkanmu'_

Didalam ruangan tersebut terdapat sepasang saudara kembar yang salah satunya mungkin berjuang melawan kematiannya dan mencoba bertahan hidup dan yang satunya berusaha menyelamatkan saudaranya dari kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi melalui darahnya.

.

* * *

Di luar Ruang Operasi

"Saudara kembar?" tanya Donghae kepada orang yang saat ini sedang duduk disebelahnya. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan situasi sekarang ini. Kyuhyun yang mengalami kejadian buruk ini dan ada orang yang datang mengaku sebagai saudara kembar Kyuhyun. Pasalnya Donghae memang tidak tahu jika Kyuhyun memiliki saudara selain Jungsoo. Dan lagipula Donghae berpikir wajah mereka sama sekali tidak mirip.

"ne, mereka kembar non identik dan aku juga hyung mereka berdua" Kata Heechul yang tidak bisa menghilangkan raut cemasnya sambil memberikan penjelasan ke Donghae.

"Hyung? Jadi Kyuhyun memiliki hyung lain selain Jungsoo?" Kata Donghae lirih. Ah setidaknya Donghae berpikir tidak terlalu khawatir lagi dengan Kyuhyun karena memiliki keluarga yang lain. Tapi entah kenapa Donghae merasa sedih. _'apa Kyuhyun tidak membutuhkan kehadiranku lagi setelah kedatangan mereka?'._ Tapi Donghae tidak mau berpikir macam-macam dan menjauhkan pikiran tersebut. Karena yang paling terpenting sekarang adalah kondisi kesehatan Kyuhyun yang sudah ia anggap sebagai _dongseng_ -nya sendiri.

"orang tua kami bercerai ketika kita masih kecil itulah yang membuat kami terpisah. Aku tidak tau apa yang dialami Kyuhyun selama kami tidak bersama. Apa ia hidup dengan baik? Kenapa Jungsoo Hyung dan Eomma meninggal? Banyak hal yang sudah aku lewatkan bahkan kami tidak sempat bertemu." Kata Heechul dengan tatapan sendu.

"Ini semua terlalu berat untuk Kyuhyun. Dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena kecelakaan itu. Aku bahkan sudah meghiburnya jika yang terjadi bukan kesalahannya." Kata Donghae.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Donghae ssi? Bisakah kau menceritakan semua yang kau ketahui padaku?" Pinta Heechul kepada Donghae.

Hari itu sambil menunggu Kyuhyun operasi dia menceritakan semua yang ia ketahui kepada Heechul. Ia rasa sebagai Hyung-nya, Heechul harus tahu apa yang dialamai dongsaengnya. Karena ia yakin bahwa Kyuhyun tidak akan sanggup menceritakan sendiri kepada saudaranya.

Heechul cukup terkejut dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Donghae. Ia juga berusaha untuk tidak menyalahkan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan ini. Tapi ia juga tidak memungkiri kejadian ini membuatnya terpukul kehilangan orang yang ia rindukan selama ini. Entah benar atau tidaknya bahwa kecelakaan yang dialami Kedua keluarganya dan Kyuhyun adalah sebuah kesengajaan dan saling berhubungan.

"oh Hyung, bolehkah aku memanggilmu seperti itu? Kenapa kalian berdua bisa berada disini?" tanya Donghae.

"Ah itu...

* * *

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Heechul dan Kibum sekarang berada dalam mobil mencoba mencari penginapan di daerah Busan. Tetapi sebelum itu mereka juga sedang mencari sebuah restoran untuk makan malam. Karena Heechul tahu pasti Kibum tidak sempat makan karena terlalu memikirkan keadaan Kyuhyun._

 _Akhirnya mereka sampai di restoran sederhana yang menjual beraneka ragam makanan Korea. Mereka cukup tertarik dengan desain restoran yang sederhana tapi dengan suasana yang membuat hangat dan nyaman. Restoran yang bernama 'Little Family' nama yang unik dan sering di sebutkan Eomma mereka dulu bahwa mereka adalah 'Little Family' yang bahagia._

 _Mereka memesan samgyetang dan bibimbap untuk dimakan. Makanan yang disajikanoun juga sangat enak dan membuat mereka makan dengan lahap padahal sebelumnya Kibum tidak bernafsu makan sama sekali._

 _Ketika mereka sudah hampir habis memakan makanannya ada seorang datang dengan tergesa-gesa dan dengan nafas yang kelelahan dan menarik perhatian seluruh pengunjung yang ada direstoran tersebut._

 _"yak Ajumma kim, kenapa kau datang seperti ini? Ada apa?" tanya pemilik restoran kepada orang tersebut._

 _"Apa kau tahu Cho hanna mantan pemilik restoran ini yang beberapa bulan lalu meninggal bersama anak pertamanya?" tanya Ajumma Kim._

 _"tentu saja. wae?" tanya Ajumma Lee._

 _TLING.._

 _Kibum dan Heechul menjatuhkan sumpit mereka dan menhentikan aktivitas makan mereka. Dua orang yang duduk bersama dan mendengarkan percakapan kedua ajumma itu membuat jantung mereka berdetak lebih cepat. Mereka sadar dengan apa yang dibicarakan oleh dua orang tersebut. Jadi dulu ini adalah restoran Eomma mereka._

 _"tadi anak yang terakhirnya berkunjung di rumah lama mereka. Siapa.. Cho kyu.. kyu.." kata Ajumma Kim sambil mengingat-ingat nama 'Cho Kyuhyun'._

 _"Cho Kyuhyun. Apa yang aneh jika Kyuhyun berkunjung dirumahnya sendiri. Mungkin ia sedang rindu dengan mereka makannya berkunjung." Jawab Ajumma Lee._

 _"Bukan itu masalahnya. Tadi ada Ambulance datang ke rumah mereka dan Cho Kyuhyun anak dari Hanna ditemukan oleh tetangga sekaligus Hyung-nya Donghae sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan sekarang dibawa ke Rumah Sakit."_

 _"MWO?" jawab tiga orang yang ada diruangan tersebut yaitu Ajumma Lee, Heechul dan Kibum._

 _"Apa yang terjadi dengan Kyuhyun Ajumma?" tanya Kibum panik yang sekarang sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berdiri didepan Ajumma Kim yang memberikan informasi tersebut._

 _"Nuguseyo?" Tanya Ajumma Kim kepada Kibum karena ia kaget ada yang menyimak pembicaraan mereka._

 _"Aku Kibum Ajumma hyung-nya Kyuhyun. Sekarang tolong Ajumma jelaskan kepada kami apa yang terjadi terhadap Kyuhyun Dongsaeng kami." Tanya Kibum cepat dan sudah tidak sabar menunggu penjelasan dari Ajumma tersebut._

 _"Ne,, Dongsaeng kalian tadi ditemukan sudah tidak sadarkan diri di rumahnya dengan luka tusuk diperutnya dan sekarang ia di larikan ke Rumah Sakit Busan dan Polisi sedang menyelidiki kasus tersebut sekarang." Kata Ajumma Kim menjelaskan._

 _Setelah mendengar kabar tersebut Heechul dan Kibum langsung kembali Ke Rumah sakit Busan untuk mengetahui keadaan Kyuhyun. Kibum paling kalut mendengar kejadian tersebut dan menangis sepanjang perjalanan sambil terus meminta Heechul menyetir dengan cepat agar sampai ke Rumah Sakit._

 ** _Flashback End_**

* * *

"Jadi begitu." Kata Donghae.

"Ne, Kamsahamnida Donghae ssi. karena sudah menyelamatkan uri Kyuhyunie, aku tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika kau tidak datang tepat waktu Donghae ssi."

"Nde hyung. Bisakah Hyung berbicara tidak formal padaku. Bagiku Kyuhyun sudah seperti Dongsaengku sendiri. Aku tetap bersalah karena tidak datang lebih cepat sehingga mungkin keadaan ini tidak terjadi Hyung." Kata Donghae sedih.

"Sudahlah hae-ah. Ini bukan salahmu. Aku yang paling bertanggung jawab disini. Sebagai hyung aku tidak bisa menjaga keluargaku dengan baik."

Donghae bersyukur paling tidak keluarga Kyuhyun, walaupun sudah lama tidak bertemu Kyuhyun, mereka masih menyayangi dan mengerti keadaan Kyuhyun. Oleh sebab itu, Donghae berdoa agar Kyuhyun kuat bertahan didalam sana.

Mereka masih cemas menunggu Kyuhyun sedang berjuang untuk tetap bertahan didalam ruang operasi. Ini sudah empat jam Kyuhyun berada di dalam sana. Membuat pikiran mereka tidak tenang dan tetap terjaga walaupun sesekali tanpa dipungkiri rasa mengantuk sudah menghampiri mereka. Ini sudah jam 2 pagi dan Kyuhyun belum keluar juga dari ruang operasi.

Tepat jam 3 pagi Kyuhyun keluar dari ruang operasi. Dia langsung dibawa ke Ruang Rawat VVIP bersama dengan Kibum. Donghae dan Heechul mendapat penjelasan kabar dari dokter bahwa Operasi yang dijalankan berhasil dan tinggal menunggu Kyuhyun untuk sadar. Kibum dibawa ke ruang perawatan untuk beristirahat memulihkan keadaannya karena mendonorkan darah untuk Kyuhyun selama operasi.

Donghae dan Heechul memutuskan untuk menunggu Kyuhyun dan Kibum diruang rawat tempat keduanya di rawat.

.

.

* * *

 _At Morning_

Kedua mata itu tengah membuka kelopak matanya. Menyesuaikan sinar matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela kamarnya. Mungkin dia orang pertama yang membuka matanya pagi itu. Ia memandangi Heechul hyung yang tertidur disofa dengan seseorang disampingnya yang ia yakini sebagai Donghae.

Ia menoleh kesamping dan mendapati Saudara kembarnya yang juga masih terbaring ditempatnya serta masih setia menutup kedua matanya. Kibum memandangi Kyuhyun yang masih terbaring lemah dengan masker oksigen dan infus ditangan kirinya. Rasanya Kibum merasa _De Javu_ karena baru kemarin ia juga mendapati Kyuhyun dengan keadaan yang sama. Dan sekarang bahkan keadaan Kyuhyun lebih buruk dari kemarin.

Ia merasa bersalah dengan keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Jika saja ia bisa menjaga Kyuhyun lebih baik lagi mungkin kyuhyun tidak mengalami kejadian ini. Ia tidak berniat membangunkan Heechul maupun Donghae, karena ia tahu mereka pasti sangat lelah menunggu Kyuhyun operasi semalam. Kibum terus memandangi Kyuhyun yang terlelap dengan tidurnya. Seolah ia juga dapat merasakan apa yang Kyuhyun rasakan saat ini.

Hati Kibum sakit melihat Kyuhyun yang sekarang. Kyuhyun yang lemah dan tak berdaya. Jauh dengan apa yang ia harapkan ketika akan bertemu Kyuhyun, Eomma, dan Jungsoo hyung-nya. Kenapa semua ini harus terjadi pada _keluarganya_. Baru saja kemarin ia berjanji kepada dirinya sendiri untuk menjaga dan melindungi Kyuhyun. Bahkan belum sampai 24 jam hal yang buruk terjadi pada _dongsaen_ gnya. Kibum merutuki dirinya yang tidak pantas menjadi _Hyung_ untuk Kyuhyun.

Jam delapan pagi salah satu ganosha memasuki ruangan Kibum dan Kyuhyun guna mengantarkan makanan untuk Kibum. Hal itu membuat Heechul dan Donghae bangun dari tidurnya.

"oh Kibum ah kau sudah bangun?" Kata Heechul yang melihat Kibum sudah duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Ne hyung." Kata Kibum singkat. Heechul mendekati Kibum dan duduk disampingnya.

"Makanlah, kau harus makan untuk memulihkan kondisimu." Kata Heechul sambil mengambil makanan Kibum dari samping nakas tempat tidur Kibum di rumah sakit tersebut.

"nanti saja _Hyung_ , aku belum lapar." Kata Kibum yang memang saat ini ia sangat tidak nafsu untuk makan.

Heechul hanya bisa menuruti permintaan Kibum dan mengembalikan makanan tersebut kembali ketempatnya semula. Diantara mereka memang belum ada yang bernafsu untuk makan pagi ini. Melihat kondisi Kyuhyun yang terbaring lemah belum sadarkan diri.

Donghae yang sudah bangun juga langsung duduk disamping Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya seolah ia ingin memberi kekuatan untuk dongsaengnya tersebut.

 _'mianhae kyuhyun ah. Aku tidak bisa datang lebih cepat untuk menyelamatkanmu'_ kata Donghae dalam hati.

Donghae terus memandang Kyuhyun sendu. Sudah cukup ia melihat Kyuhyun sedih selama enam bulan ini ditambah apa yang menimpa dongsaengnya tersebut. Sebenarnya siapa yang tega melakukan ini pada keluarga Kyuhyun. Apa ada yang menaruh dendam pada keluarga Kyuhyun.

Donghae bahkan hampir tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun yang dulu lagi. Kyuhyun yang selalu datang ke rumahnya hanya untuk menjahilinya. Senyuman riangnya, tingkah usilnya dan manjanya yang ia lakukan kepada Eomma, jungsoo bahkan dirinya. Kyuhyun yang selalu membuat suasana menjadi lebih hangat dengan tingkahnya.

.

Semua berbanding terbalik sekarang. Tidak pernah ia lihat senyum tulus Kyuhyun lagi. Semua hanya kamuflase yang diciptakan Kyuhyun untuk menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada yang pernah tahu perasaan Kyuhyun sebenarnya. Perasaan bersalah Kyuhyun dan kesedihan yang Kyuhyun alami, Donghae tahu pasti itu terlalu berat untuk Kyuhyun. Dan seberapa besar perasaan terluka itu hanya Kyuhyun-lah yang tahu pasti.

.

* * *

Pagi telah berganti siang dan siang telah berganti dengan sore. Waktu telah berganti tapi belum ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya. Ia seperti terlarut dengan dunia mimpinya. Euisa yang berjaga memasuki ruangan tempat rawat Kyuhyun. Nyatanya keadaan Kibum kini sudah pulih tapi tidak dengan Kyuhyun. Euisa tersebut mengecek kondisi Kyuhyun.

"Euisa bagaimana keadaan dongsaeng saya?" tanya Donghae yang terlihat tampak Khawatir. _'dongsaeng saya?'_ kata itu membuat Heechul dan Kibum yang ada diruangan tersebut tertegun mendengarnya.

"Kondisinya sudah membaik dan tanda vitalnya juga sudah stabil, hanya perlu waktu untuk mengeringkan luka operasi diperutnya. Untungnya luka tusuknya tidak terlalu dalam sehingga tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentang luka tersebut. Seharusnya dari pemeriksaan kondisi Kyuhyun ssi sudah bisa sadar mengingat pengaruh obat bius sudah hilang dari tubuhnya. Tapi keinginan untuk sadar sepenuhnya adalah keinginan dari pasien sendiri. Ada kalanya pasien memilih untuk menghilangkan kesadarannya dan tetap bertahan di alam bawah sadarnya. Kita hanya bisa berharap Kyuhyun ssi segera membuka matanya walaupun kondisi tubuhnya yang masih terlalu lemah. Saya sendiri tidak bisa memastikan kapan Kyuhyun ssi akan sadar." Jawab _Euisa_ menerangkan.

"Apa mungkin Kyuhyun melakukan itu Euisa, bisakah Euisa jelaskan maksudnya?" tanya Donghae.

"Kondisi dimana seseorang tetap berada di alam bawah sadarnya adalah zona paling nyaman manusia dalam psikisnya. Ada alasan bahwa seseorang tidak ingin bangun misalnya karena ketidaksiapan seseorang menghadapi masalah ketika bangun nanti atau ada hal yang memberatkan hidupnya dan tidak sanggup mengatasinya. Hal tersebut bisa dijelaskan dalam dunia psikologi. Saya sendiri sebagai Euisa tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun ssi belum sadar setelah operasi. Semoga kalian bisa memberi semangat dan dukungan agar Kyuhyun ssi segera sadar." Tambah _Euisa_ lagi.

"mianhamnida masih ada pasien lain lagi yang harus saya periksa. Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Kata uisa mengakhiri pemeriksaannnya dan pergi ke ruang rawat lainnya.

Skip-

* * *

Setelah menerima penjelasan dari Euisa tentang keadaan Kyuhyun mereka tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Benarkah Kyuhyun memilih untuk menghilangkan kesadarannya sehingga ia tak ingin membuka kedua bola matanya.

"Kyuhyun ah apa mimpimu begitu indah?" tanya Donghae lirih yang sekarang duduk disamping tempat Kyuhyun terbaring. Donghae menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan merasakan tangan Kyuhyun yang begitu dingin berbanding terbalik dengan tangannya yang terasa hangat.

"Kyuhyun ah kau tidak ingin bertemu hyungdeumu dan Appamu huh?" kata Donghae lagi.

"bangunlah kyu. Bahkan hyung sudah sangat merindukanmu sekarang.?"

Donghae terus berkata tanpa henti. Sudah tidak terlukiskan lagi bagaimana hati Donghae dengan keadaan sekarang. Mereka bertiga sedih. Tentu saja.

Heechul hanya mampu diam tanpa berkata apapun sedangkan Kibum ia terus memandang Kyuhyun dan siap meluncurkan air matanya kapan saja. kenapa Kyuhyun tidak ingin bangun mungkin semua orang disini sudah bisa menduga-duga apa alasan Kyuhyun tidak ingin sadar dari tidurnya. Mereka bahkan lupa memikirkan siapa orang yang mencoba membunuh Kyuhyun karena terlalu fokus dengan keadaan Kyuhyun sekarang.

* * *

 ** _Kyuhyun's Dream_**

 _"Eomma disini sangat menyenangkan. Bolehkah aku disini bersama Eomma dan Jungsoo Hyung?" kata Kyuhyun dengan mata berbinar. Kyuhyun sedang tiduran dipangkuan ibunya dengan Jungsoo hyung yang juga berada disebelahnya._

 _"tentu.. suatu saat kau akan disini bersama kita sayang tapi tidak sekarang." Kata Eomma-nya sambil membelai lembut rambut ikal Kyuhyun._

 _"Wae Eomma?. Aku merindukan kalian. Hyung apa kau tidak merindukanku." Tanya Kyuhyun merajuk. Bahkan dalam mimpipun Kyuhyun masih bisa merajuk. Sosok Kyuhyun yang dulu tengah berada dalam mimpinya sendiri._

 _"Aku tidak merindukanmu." Kali ini Jungsoo yang menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun dan itu sukses membuat Kyuhyun cemberut dengan jawaban Jungsoo dan ia hanya bisa tertawa geli melihat tingkah Kyuhyun._

 _"Kau tahu Kyuhyun ah. Aku dan Eomma bahkan bisa melihatmu 24 jam dari sini. Semua yang kau lakukan kita selalu mengawasimu." Kata Jungsoo yang membawa keteduhan dan ketenangan dihati Kyuhyun._

 _"Kyuhyun ah.. berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu Chagi. Kita pergi karena memang semua sudah ditakdirkan Tuhan." Kata Eommanya._

 _"Arraseo Eomma hyung. Keunde Eomma.. Hyung... bisakah aku disini lebih lama. Sampai rinduku terhadap kalian berkurang... sampai...(...)"_

 _"aku menyayangi kalian." Kata Kyuhyun bahagia._

 _Kyuhyun merasakan bahagia dimimpinya hingga ia tidak ingin terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Kyuhyun ingin merasakan lebih lama kebahagiaan disini tanpa harus memikirkan masalahnya ketika ia harus terbangun dari mimpi indahnya nanti dan kembali ke dunia nyata._

* * *

 _._

 _._

Hari ini sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian yang menimpa Kyuhyun. Pihak kepolisian masih menyelidiki kasus penyerangan yang dialami Kyuhyun. Terdapat dua sampel darah dalam lokasi kejadian yaitu darah korban yang tak lain adalah Kyuhyun dan yang satunya diyakini sebagai darah dari pelaku penyerangan yang sekarang menjadi tersangka buronan. Tapi belum diketahui pasti siapa pelaku itu.

Polisi juga belum bisa meminta keterangan dari Kyuhyun karena hingga saat ini ia masih belum sadarkan diri. Kyuhyun seakan tak ingin membuka kedua matanya. Polisi tidak menemukan sidik jari pelaku yang memudahkan penyelidikan dan pisau yang digunakan pelakupun sudah menghilang dibawa pelaku percobaan pembunuhan Kyuhyun.

Satu-satunya saksi yang bisa diharapkan polisi dan motif pelaku kejahatan melakukan ini adalah korbannya sendiri yaitu Kyuhyun. Anggota kepolisian juga sering mengutus detektif dan penjaga ke rumah sakit untuk melihat perkembangan korban dan mengintai pelaku yang siapa tahu ia akan mencoba melakukan aksi kejahatannya lagi.

* * *

.

Sekian dulu ya ceritanya...

Apa kyu akan segera sadar?

Apa yang dilakukan hyungdeul untuk membuatnya segera sadar?

Siapa pelaku itu dan apa motifnya?

Masih mau lanjut?

Silahkan sempetin **Reviiew** kalo perlu kasih masukan jalan ceritanya. Yang bagus aku masukin ke alur cerita FF ini.

Rencana secret Love Last chapter baru Proses

* * *

Happy birthday ya **Maya Kyu** yang ultahnya bertepatan dengan hari Wisudaku.. hehehe.. telat ya ngucapinnya :P ^^

 **Jihyunelf** : Udah kejawab kan yang dateng siapa ^^

Makasih buat 3 **Guest** yang menghampiri FF ini ^^

 **Tyas1013, Abelkyu, okaocha, gyuyomi88, mmzzaa** siapa yang dateng kerumah Kyu? Aku juga belum mikir itu siapa tokohnya dan apa mottifnya. Ada yang mau kasih ide?

 **Etiku, icha** iya ini udah dilanjut. J

 **dewidossantosleite** **, hyunnie02** Btw tebakan kalian benar buat lanjutan ceritanya benar. Thanks udah sering review ^^

 **Kyuhae** lama update? Hehe mian.. sebenernya ngetiknya agak lama. Tapi liat yang minat menurun jadi males mau diupload di FFN. :p

 **Rain** itu bukan rampok. Hehe.

 **Guest** diusahain ga berhenti tengah jalan tapi ga janji.

 **Dydy, kr, Masya25** iya ini sudah dilanjut.

 **Ladyelf11, nurani506** kalau kalian maksa buat lanjut aku juga maksa kalian buat review ya. Hahaha.. aduh jangan penasaran ini cerita udah pasaran. ^^

 **Diahretno** kamu puas bacanya aku yang puyeng mikir ceritanya karena panjang.. hahaha.. gpp aku seneng kalo kamu seneng :p

 **Leni220, angelsparkyu, kimhaneul19, Guest** pada penasaran lanjutannya? ini ceritanya udah pasaran bisa kalian tebak sendiri alurnya hehe. Thanks for Review. ^^

 **Iffahnur, Hyukrin67** makasih semangatnya. Semoga bisa bikin aku semangat and ga kapok update FF. Haha ^^

 **Kyuchoco13** makasih ucapan selamat Wisudanya.. hehe.. diusahakan akan terus lanjut dan ga bikin Kecewa. Semogaaaa... Aamiin J

 **Awaelfkyu13, Cuttiekyu94** duh kalian berdua antusias banget ya.. hehe seneng baca review kalian berdua. Gomawo ^^

 **Siskasparkyu0** aku pengennya juga udah selesai tp liat yang review membludak atau lebih banyak dari biasanya jd ya lanjutlah mumpung masih ada ide. Tp kadang males bgt mau ngetik cerita.

 **Annisah563, chosabil19** kalau kalian minta lanjut aku lanjut tapi kalo update cepet ga bisa janji. Hehe ^^

 **Liliakyu** haha makasih yang udah bilang keren buat nih FF. Jadi ga sia-sia bikinnya, :p. Kalo Kyu mati yang jadi peran utama siapa dong. Tp kalo endingnya kyu mati gpp kali ya.

 **Cinya** ia udah lanjut... makasih udah review stiap chapter ^^

 **Choding** ya pokoknya begitulah ceritanya Kyu kabur malah ketemu org jahat.. emg agak gak jelas deh ni cerita.. aku yg bikin masih bingun n nerawang ga jelas

 **Anna505** iya Alhamdulillah udah Wisuda.. ni cerita sbenarnya udah ada berminggu yg lalu tp mau update ga ada paketan data.

 **Sparkyubum** maaf ya ga bisa ASAP... hehe

 **Desviana407, Hyunhua** iya ini lanjut,, makasih Reviewnya... hehe ya begitulah ceritanya ^^

 **Shin Ririn1013** Sumpah yang datang kerumah Kyu itu siapa aku juga belum tau... ngarang aja ddeh inti ceritanya,, enaknya itu siapa ya?

 **SparkyuNee13** iya hambar emang ni cerita,,, maklum bukan jiwa seorang penulis. Anggaplah ini karya orang iseng ga penting.. hehe.. btw thankyou ucapan wisudanya.

 **Chingu** iya mereka semua siapa aku juga bingung... lah aku bahkan belum mikir yang jadi peran antagonis siapa. T.T

* * *

 **Hope you**

 **Keep Reading Keep Review**


End file.
